Entre dos Amores
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Porque estuve entre dos amores pero al final supe de cuales se trataban. "SasuSaku" -FINAL-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como estan espero que super genial...Bueno les traigo otro fic SasuSaku ojala les guste...y me dejen sus opiniones, las quiero, Bye.-**_

regalenme reviews (presente)

_regalenme reviews (pensamientos)__**  
**_

_**Entre dos Amores... **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siete años habían pasado, y se aproximaba el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Haruno Sakura, la flor mas bella de toda Konoha, la mujer mas deseada de toda la aldea…con un hermoso cabello largo rosa, unas formas muy bien proporcionadas, un elegante fachada, y una hermosa tez que le llenaba de inocencia y sensualidad, siempre estaba rodeada de la mayoría de muchachos, que le adulaban y le declaraban abiertamente su amor…

A Sakura le encantaba ser el centro de atención, inocentemente les coqueteaba pero no permitía que pasara a nada mas, todos querían robar el corazón de la hermosa pelirosa, querían hacerla su esposa, pero su corazón ya no podría robarlo nadie, porque ya tenia dueño un amor secreto…

Luego de muchos años de sufrimiento la Haruno había logrado sacar de su corazón a su tormento Uchiha Sasuke, y había tomado su lugar otro sentimiento que secretamente invadió su corazón.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba: Mi bella Sakura, quien será tu acompañante en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sakura: aun no lo decido.

Lee: Mi hermosa flor, me sentiría honrado que aceptaras sea yo quien te acompañe.

Kiba: NO! Sakura estará conmigo.

…no conmigo..

...Conmigo..

Se oían las voces de sus admiradores, peleando por quien seria su acompañante…Sakura aburrida de eso , salio de entre ellos para toparse con una alta figura , el gran Hokage esta frente a ella.

…..siempre lo mismo verdad Sakura-chan.

Sakura: buen día Hokage-sama (hizo una reverencia)

…..o vamos Sakura-chan no bromees, me gusta mas cuando me dices Naruto-baka Dattebayo..

Sakura sonrió: Naruto! Dime y como esta Hinata.

Naruto: bien! Ya pronto nacerá nuestro primer hijo, estoy feliz.

Sakura: se te nota…(caminaron un poco) y dime Naruto que te trae por aquí.

Naruto: alguien apareció hoy en mi despacho.

Sakura: alguien?

Naruto: si alguien importante para ti y para mi.

Sakura alzo una ceja:….

Naruto : el teme! Volvió Sakura-chan…

Sakura indiferente: Sasuke! Ahh ya

Naruto: no estas feliz.

Sakura: porque debería de estarlo.

Naruto: porque lo amas no! y el ha vuelto por ti estoy seguro.

Sakura mirándose las uñas: quien te dijo a ti que yo aun lo amo.

Naruto:pero…

Sakura: mira Naruto..Perdón Hokage-sama tengo mucho que hacer, así que si me disculpa…

Sakura se fue de allí, dejando solo a Naruto….una persona se le aproximo.

Naruto de espaldas a esa persona: te lo dije dobe….que Sakura-chan ya no quería nada contigo.

……..Hmp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

por otro lado...

Sakura iba caminando, por las calles de Konoha, cuando de repente alguien la tomo de la cintura por atrás y la alzo en el aire dando vueltas.

Sakura : que rayos…

…feita-linda.

Sakura se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para verle: Sa..Sai!

Sai le sonrió : Hola!

Sakura también sonrió: y dime que pasa…porque tan contentito.

Sai: fea, tengo que decirte una cosa importante -la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente

Ella estaba ansiosa de escuchar

_Inner Sakura: será! Que se dio cuenta lo mucho que nos ama! Kya! Y si se nos declara._

_Sakura: si..Pero espérate veamos._

Sakura: si dime!

Sai: le he pedido matrimonio a Ino -dijo calmado-

Sakura: Que!! Queeeee -se soltó del agarre y se dio media vuelta, respirando Irregularmente.

Sai: si y ella ya ha aceptado, mi bella Ino, es tan buena y tan dulce.

Sakura: Te..Te vas a casar con..Con la cerda ( sentía desvanecerse)

Sai: Fea..Que te pasa….( la tomo entre sus brazos antes que se desmayara)

Sakura en los brazos: es una broma tuya verdad.

Sai: claro que no feita….sabes que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro.

Sakura sentía que le hacia falta el aire: pero…(y se desmayo)

Sai: Sakura…Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días despues... **

**En la fiesta de Sakura…………..**

Como siempre Sakura estaba rodeada de sus muchos admiradores..

Mientras que Ten Ten y Temari tenían una platica..

Temari: no puedo creer que Sai-san se vaya a casar con la tal Ino.

Ten Ten: cosas que pasan en la vida….

Temari: y yo que creí que Sai-san terminaría con Sakura

Ten Ten: igual yo, pero como te digo son cosas que pasan..

Temari: si y mi hermano Gaara tan enamorado que estaba de esa Ino y ahora resulta que esa se casa con el chico de Sakura.

Ten Ten: pero no creo que este tan triste Sakura..Mírala allí toda rodeada de sus admiradores.

Temari: si! Debe ser un fastidio ser tan guapa..(Ambas rieron) …oye y te enteraste que el Uchiha regreso.

Ten Ten: si..Si! Neji-kun…me lo comento …y parece que vino a la fiesta junto con Hokage-sama y su esposa debe de estar por allí.

Temari: quien sabe que querrá.

Ten Ten: las malas lenguas dicen…que volvió por su pelirosa.

Temari: hasta crees! Si el Uchiha ese no tiene corazón.

Ten Ten : si tienes razón..Aunque igual si fuera cierto…no creo que Sakura quiera algo con el, ella tiene muchos galanes de donde escoger ahora.

….Hmp! (se escucho muy levemente y rápidamente se fue de allí mientras Temari y Ten Ten seguían platicando)..

_Sasuke: así que Sakura si esta enamorada de ese payaso_..(Apretó el puño) _eso lo veremos._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Luego que le cantaron las mañanitas a Sakura, ella logro escabullirse de sus admirados, buscando a su objetivo su querido "Sai"

Buscaba entre los invitados…..pero de repente alguien se le atravesó en el camino.

…..a quien buscas!

Sakura: Sasuke? Que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Hmp! Vine a tu fiesta, que no estas viendo!

Sakura: y quien te invito?

Sasuke: el Usuratonkachi quien mas! Pareciera ser que no querías que viniera.

Sakura: me da igual…( retomo su camino, pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo)

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura con cara de fastidio: que quieres.

Sasuke la jalo con fuerza y la llevo a un lugar mas privado.

Sakura: y ahora ya me vas a decir..Que rayos quieres.

_Inner Sakura: Joder! Tengo que ir a buscar a mi Sai….y Sasuke como fastidia._

Sasuke: hmp! (la miro)

Sakura algo enojada : me vas a decir o no…mira que no tengo tu tiempo.

Sasuke se enojo, la tomo de los hombros y la llevo contra la pared, atrapándola entre el y esa pared.

Sakura enojada tratándose de safar del agarre: que diablos te pasa…..crees que por regresar…vienes todo chulito a querer tratar a la gente como se te da la gana niño bonito.

Sasuke activo el sharingan mirándola amenazadoramente: cállate! Que te pasa a ti ahora…no eras tu la que me seguía y me buscaba antes…la que me fastidiaba la vida, gritando como tonta "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun" y ahora no quieres ni hablarme.

Sakura: terminaste.

Sasuke: no!

Sakura: me vas a soltar.

Sasuke: no! ( acerco su rostro al de ella, pero ella lo aparto de volteando la cara hacia un lado)..Eres tan molesta.

Sakura: y tu un abusón…suéltame.. Quien te crees que eres para querer besarme..

Sasuke: hmp!

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por una joven pareja que aparecía por allí, gran sorpresa se llevo Sakura al ver de quien se trataban…

Sai e Ino: perdón! No sabíamos que estaban aquí.

Ino sonrió: Sasuke-kun.( se acerco, momento en que Sakura aprovecho para soltarse de Sasuke, mientras el miraba fastidiado a la rubia, que tenia ganas seguro de abrazarlo) que bueno que volviste, y como estas.

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura se acerco a Sai: Sai que bueno que te veo (sonrió) hace rato andaba buscándote (se sonrojo imperceptiblemente, Sai no lo noto pero Sasuke si y apretó el puño con rabia, ya había desactivado el sharingan pero en su cara se notaba era mas que obvio que esta molesto)

Sai: fui a buscar a mi bella Ino..Por eso no me encontrabas.

Sakura: ahh! Y que te parece si caminamos juntos por el jardín ( le dijo quedamente), quiero hablar contigo( volvió a su tono normal de voz)…( miro a Ino) no te importa verdad cerdita que te lo robe un momento, mientras platica con Sasuke-kun seguro que el le encantara platicar contigo.

Sai miro a Ino: no te importa, verdad. ( Mientras se iban)

Ino: claro que no! Vayan mientras yo platico con Sasuke-kun.

Ino volvió la vista a su lado pero Sasuke ya no estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaban por el jardín , lejos de cualquier persona….

Sai: y que querías feita-linda.

Sakura se sonrojo: bueno…yo..( Se acerco sensualmente) quería que me dieras mi abrazo de cumpleaños.

Sai sonrió: claro.(la abrazo) feliz cumpleaños feita!

Sakura aferrada a Sai: de verdad amas a Ino?

Sai: que!

Sakura se separo un poco: La amas…..

Sai: si.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: Sai..

Sai: Sakura?

Sakura: yo te amo Sai…y tu me amas a mi también cierto .

Sai: yo..

Sakura: dímelo…di que me amas por favor..

Sai: sabes que siempre te he querido desde que nos conocimos…pero ahora estoy con Ino, ella es mi todo, ella es igual que yo lo entiendes.

Sakura lo beso de repente y Sai correspondió al beso, pero rápidamente se alejo de Sakura.

Sakura: lo ves..Si me amas..Si no... no hubieras correspondido al beso.

Sai: lo siento Sakura….pero...estoy con Ino ahora y me voy a casar con ella..

Sakura: idiota…(le dio una cachetada)..te odiare para siempre ( le dio la espalda)

Sai la miro y se retiro de allí…mientras de los ojos de Sakura brotaban lágrimas.

De repente salio alguien de detrás de un árbol cercano….

……así que ahora estas enamorada de ese idiota….que poco te dura el amor Sakura.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a : Sa..Sasuke?

**Continuara…………**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**fin del Cáp 1.-**

**Dejenme Reviews plis!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola como estan espero que super genial, mil gracias por los reviews a:__** Katsura-chan Uchina, yuki-san02, musa 555, jesybert, katix, miki, haliz y ktita-aya**__. Tambien a toda la gente que lee este humilde fic. Espero que el Cáp a continuacion sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones , de antemano mil gracias por leerlo.-  
_

regalenme reviews (presente)

_regalenme reviews (pensamientos)_

_**Entre dos Amores... **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke: así que ahora te enamoras de chicos que tienen novia.

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas: esto no es asunto tuyo…¿que hacías espiándonos?

Sasuke: no te estaba espiando (miro a otro lado) solo estaba pasando por aquí.

Sakura: hmp! Si como no…porque no lo admites estas celoso.

Sasuke: que dices…celoso yo (la miro) de ese..Ja! ya quisieras.

Sakura: ah no! ..Ósea que no te intereso..(Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar) pues entonces quizás antes me confundí cuando pensé que querías besarme.

Sasuke la siguió y la tomo del brazo: quien te ha dicho que no me interesas.

Sakura se volteo para tenerlo de frente y se acerco peligrosamente: tu!

Sasuke puso su frente sobre la de Saku: yo solo dije que no estaba celoso….Ja! y menos de ese payaso.

Sakura se aparto de el: Sai no es un payaso.

Sasuke: pues es un inútil y que quieres que te diga.

Sakura: ah ya! y tu eres mejor que el no!

Sasuke: por supuesto.

Sakura rodó los ojos: como no! al menos el es mas humano y amable que tu.

Sasuke: lo defiendes..No que lo odiarías para siempre.

Sakura: eres tan….ahhh..Tan exasperante.(se dio la vuelta para irse)

Sasuke: antes no pensabas igual.

Sakura: antes era antes..ahora es ahora.

Sasuke: y que vas a hacer seguir rogándole a quien no te quiere…me das pena.

Sakura: me da igual…a nadie le interesa lo que pienses.

Sasuke: podría decirle a Ino.

Sakura se detuvo: me estas chantajeando…..no serias capaz

Sasuke: hmp! No!...porque tu vas a quererme de nuevo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta: ah si y eso porque.

Sasuke: porque vas a tener a mis hijos y ya!

Sakura : enserio! Y quien decidió eso…ah no me digas... tú!

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros: si! Tu eres solo para mi….(la beso posesivamente, Sakura se negaba al beso, tratando de soltarse del agarre del Uchiha, pero solo por un instante, ella cerro los ojos mientras sentía una calidez que le llenaba, pero de repente se soltó)…..

Sasuke: lo ves!...no amas tanto como dices a ese idiota.

Sakura: eres un …..ahhhh no te soporto. ( camino rápidamente enojada)

Sasuke: no me rendiré hasta que consiga oírte decir que me amas otra vez ..como antes.

Sakura se volteo y le saco la lengua: ni en tus sueños Uchiha.

Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**por la noche... **

_Inner Saku: tan linda que nos habíamos arreglado..y nada…Sai se va a casar con la cerda…y Sasuke aparece con sus niñerías.  
_

_Sakura: Sasuke es tan…ahhhh!..no se...no encuentro palabras para describirlo ...pero por que…porque por un momento cedí a su beso.(se toco los labios un instante)_

_Inner Saku: será que aun nos mueve el tapete.._

_Sakura: NO!!!! eso no! nada que ver….yo lo olvide..Sasuke solo es un egoísta , cuando lo amaba me abandono, me hizo sufrir mucho, cuando lo vi donde Orochimaru quizo matar a Naruto y a mi también….y ahora viene queriendo imponer su voluntad, ja! Pues no, se equivoco si sigue creyendo que me interesa…a mi solo me gusta Sai, y nada mas….pero Sai se va a casar_ ( sin querer comenzó a llorar).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un día en el hospital **, Sakura iba distraída, pues estaba súper deprimida no había visto a Sai en días, quería disculparse con el por su comportamiento infantil, tenia que hablarle, no lo soportaba.

Cuando iba pasando por el cuarto de enfermeras que estaba a 2 puertas de su consultorio, escucho voces, no les dio importancia para nada hasta que escucho su nombre, se detuvo.

…..si te lo digo Ino….esa Sakura frentuda…. es tan ridícula coqueteando con todos los chicos, hayyyy me exaspera…la viste en su fiesta…es una aprovechada.-

Ino: Amie..cálmate si! Sakura no tiene la culpa de haberse puesto tan linda, y ser tan simpática y que la mayoría de chicos estén tras de ella…

Amie: Ja! Ni es la gran cosa esa frentuda….no entiendo como es que la sigues teniendo de amiga…..que no ves que va detrás de tu novio Sai…

Ino: no lo creo…Sakura no es así..además viste Sasuke regreso, seguro que ella aun lo quiere.

Amie: si Sasuke-kun esta de vuelta, seguro que esta ves se decide por mi.

Y así siguieron hablando de Sasuke, mientras Sakura se dirigió a su consultorio.

Sakura: porque todos creen que aun me importa Sasuke, me tiene hastiada todo esto…además esta Sai…yo lo amo...que tiene esa Ino-tonta que no tenga yo….porque se va a casar con ella.

De repente una vos la saco de su monologo..

…ahora te estas comportando mas infantil, caprichosa y tonta que antes..

Sakura entrecerró los ojos: tu otra vez….Sasuke que quieres..

Sasuke: a ti!

Sakura: solo para restaurar tu clan si no me equivoco, eres tan egoísta, como siempre, decidiendo por los demás.

Sasuke: pues somos iguales no!

Sakura altivamente: Ja! Pues no! tu eres tu y yo soy yo! además yo te diría que buscaras por otro lado, a mi no me interesa, es mas aun tienes fans no!

Sasuke: y eso no te pone celosa.

Sakura sonrió: en lo absoluto.

Sasuke se acerco a ella: en verdad (dijo suavemente)

Sakura entrecerró los ojos: si….y que vas a hacer…. a besarme de nuevo..

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros: no seria mala idea.

Sakura: ah si!

lo miro seductoramente con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y Sasuke sintió por un momento que se le acumulaba toda la sangre en las mejillas, se aparto bruscamente de ella.

Sasuke: no! definitivamente…hoy no voy a besarte. ( y se fue de allí)

_Inner Saku: pero que diablos fue eso Sakura….que te pasa._

_Sakura: no lo se._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Mas tarde….**

En el consultorio de Sakura..tocaron la puerta..

Sakura: adelante! ( mientras escribía algo en unos papeles)

…..feita, espero no estarte quitando el tiempo, como estas?

Sakura se ruborizo inmediatamente: Sai! Pues yo..bueno

Sai le sonrió: me imagino que bien.

Sakura asintió, mientras se paraba a su lado: viniste a buscar a Ino, pues creo que ya se fue a comer.

Sai: no vine a ver a Ino, si no a ti.

Sakura: yo ..Sai ( le dio la espalda) quería , disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, lo siento fue muy infantil de mi parte.(le miro)..de verdad lo lamento.

Sai se acerco a ella y la beso con ansias, dejando a Sakura confusa por un momento, pero cuando reacciono, trenzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo a ella, y profundizo el beso..

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados suspiro: Sai.

Sai reaccionando: yo..Sakura, lamento esto..yo

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente: que!

Sai: no debí besarte.(se aparto de ella)

Sakura: porque no?

Sai: Ino…yo estoy enamorado de ella…

Sakura se acerco a el, el la miro mientras ponía una mano sobre su suave mejilla…

Sakura: pero me besaste.

Sai: es que eres tan hermosa.

Esta vez Sakura lo beso a el….cuando se separaron de nuevo.

Sai: no debo hacer esto..

Sakura:¿ porque te vas a casar con ella?

Sai: por que la quiero…pero tu….por ti yo….seria capaz de …(negó con la cabeza) no..no debo pensar así..(se aparto de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta) lo siento Sakura.

Sakura con mirada triste: Sai?

Sai : (se gira y la ve fijamente) que sepas que eres mi feita personal (sonrió con un deje de tristeza)

La pelirosa se acerco nuevamente y se abrazo a el, al cabo de un minuto su respiración fue entrecortada.

Sai: Sakura no llores (dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

Sakura: lo siento…no puedo evitarlo, te amo de verdad.(ahogo un sollozo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas)

Sai la apretó contra el: ya…mi feita, cálmate ( acaricio su cabello, le dio un beso en la frente) será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacerte más daño

Sai consoló a Sakura un momento mas, sin darse cuenta de una sombra que los miraba desde la ventana, donde se podían distinguir unos ojos rojos con 3 comillas en ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda de Ino y Sai se llevo a acabo en la catedral de la aldea de la hoja, donde asintieron muchos invitados que festejaron al lado de la joven y enamorada pareja….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sakura……

_Inner Sakura: si sigues bebiendo así, no vas poder ni pararte luego, Saku mañana hay que ir a trabajar._

_Sakura: me importa una mierda…el trabajo…._

_Inner Sakura: ……_

_Sakura: que no ves que estoy de muerte, mi Sai, se caso con la cerda esa..y yo estoy más sola que un perro._

_Inner Sakura: porque quieres._

_Sakura: va! Mejor ya no hablo contigo…_

En eso tocaron la puerta….

_Sakura: a quien diablos se le ocurre molestarme cuando estoy deprimida…_

_Inner Sakura: ve a abrir puede ser algo importante._

_Sakura: Ja! Que toquen hasta que se cansen…_

_…_…Sakura, se que estas allí ábreme la puerta o la tiro.

_Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun?_

_Sakura: pero quien diablos se ha creído para hablarme así._

_Inner Sakura: mejor ve a abrir._

_Sakura: va! Pero no voy a permitir que sepa que he tomado._

_Inner Sakura: como que si no se fuera a dar cuenta._

_Sakura: shhh! Ya cállate si..mira y aprende_.

Sasuke atrás de la puerta: Sakura, me vas a abrir o que?

Sakura: si! Ya..ya voy.

Sakura sintió su aliento, cuando comprobó que olía totalmente a alcohol, se apresuro a hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal, luego se dirigió a la puerta tratando de verse lo mas calmada posible aun así se tambaleaba un poco.

Sakura abrió la puerta: si!

Sasuke entro sin ningún permiso: Hmp!

Sakura Ironicamente: pasa...estas en tu casa.

Sasuke:...

Sakura cerró la puerta: que quieres!

Sasuke: verte…dios si que apestas a alcohol.

Sakura: alcohol! De que estas hablando.

Sasuke: haz estado bebiendo verdad! Y todo por ese imbecil (apretó el puño)

Sakura: Sai no es un imbecil….además a que viniste ehh

Sasuke: quería saber como estabas después de aceptar la realidad.

Sakura: viniste a burlarte de mí.

Sasuke le dio la espalda fastidiado: tsk! Eres tan molesta.

Sakura: si solo a eso viniste , es mejor que te vayas.

Sasuke: eres tan tonta nunca entiendes nada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, la tomo de la cintura y en una fracción de segundo Sakura estaba contra la pared y Sasuke besaba su cuello.

Sakura: Sa..Sasuke nooo!

Sasuke: yo se que quieres ( le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras se inclinaba para poder besarla en la boca, le robo un beso hambriento al principio Sakura se negó pero luego cuando comenzó a responder Sasuke dejo de besarla repentinamente)

Sakura con los ojos cerrados se quejo un poco por la inesperada separación de labios.

Sasuke solo la miraba y Saku abrió los ojos impaciente esperando mas…Sasuke sonrió, y volvió a sus labios….

Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el sillón de la sala, la recostó sobre el, y el sobre ella, poco a poco su mano se deslizo por su cintura y después iba levantando lentamente su camisa, mientras Sakura se encargaba de los botones de la de el…se vieron interrumpidos por los golpes insistentes en la puerta.

…..Sakura-san, Sakura-san esta allí.

Sakura se levanto apartando a Sasuke de encima de ella : si ya voy...( se arreglo la camisa y abrió la puerta)

Sakura: si!

……Sakura-san, Sai-san me ha mandado a llamarle.

Sakura: le ha pasado algo a Sai. (estaba preocupada)

…..venga conmigo , en el camino le explico.

Sakura tomo inmediatamente sus llaves y se fue de allí con el joven anbu que fue a buscarla dejando solo a Sasuke quien apretó su puño, y activo su sharingan.

Sasuke: Maldito Sai, no voy a permitir que me arrebates a mi Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el camino a la recepción de la boda de Sai e Ino….

Sakura caminaba rápidamente junto con el anbu que fue a buscarla.

Sakura: y bien ahora si me explicaras?

Anbu z: la verdad es que no se, solo cumplo ordenes, y el dijo que la llevase pronto.

Sakura: entiendo (pero por su estado alcoholizado ella se tambaleaba cosa que el chico no paso por alto, le pregunto pero ella se hizo la desentendida)

al llegar con su ropa normal todo el mundo se fijo en ella y susurraban cosas como que inapropiado y así, afortunadamente el anbu la guió a donde estaba Sai, entro en un salón del sitio y allí estaba el chico.

Sakura: que ha pasado Sai, por que me llamaste de esa forma?

Sai: veras Sakura...(se mantenía de espaldas) yo...yo no se...se que te necesito, pero creo que no me perdonaras por hacerte esto.

Sakura: no digas nada mas, a mi no me importa nada (de repente el efecto del sake saco su poder femenino) …tampoco la forma, solo se que yo te amo (el la tomo en un abrazo y la beso).

Sakura: no me importa si solo te veo unos minutos en toda una semana, solo quiero que seas para mi el tiempo que tu así lo decidas (dijo luego del beso abrazándose a el)

Sai se separo de ella: no!

Sakura: porque no?

Sai: no puedo..no puedo hacerte esto ….no te lo mereces ni tu , ni mi esposa Ino.

A Sakura esas palabras la llenaron de ira, le miro con rabia, se dio la vuelta.

Sakura: pues entonces, deja de jugar de esta manera conmigo. ( se fue de allí)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llego a su casa llorando, con el corazón destrozado, abrió la puerta, dejo las llaves en la mesita, al pasar a la sala, se percato que no estaba sola.

Sakura: Sasuke? pensé que te habías ido.

Sasuke serio: no! porque te estaba esperando!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.2**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como estan espero que super genial, Arigatou por todos los reviews mandados, las quiero mucho!!! de antemano agradesco por leer mi humilde fic, espero q el Cáp a continuacion sea de su agrado!!!! y me regalen unos reviews!!!  
**

**este Cáp va dedicado a todos mis lectores shii!!! **

regalenme reviews (presente)

_regalenme reviews (pensamientos)_

_---------------------_-(cambio de escena)_**  
**_

_**Entre dos Amores...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

La miro con rabia pero mientras las lagrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, su mirada se suavizo.

Sakura: Sasuke no quiero discutir...por favor vete…quiero estar sola

Sasuke: hmp! (mientras se acercaba a ella)

Al estar a solo centímetros de ella, Sakura cerro los ojos pensando que el le haría algo brusco pero al contrario la mirada de Sasuke era de comprensión e inmediatamente la abrazo, mientras Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo...el la apretó contra si mas fuerte, como dándole a entender que el comprendía su sufrimiento.

Sakura: yo…lo siento (mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas)

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos la carita de ella, mientras el se iba inclinando muy despacio, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales rozo con dulzura, al principio ella se negó al beso, pero al cabo de un instante Sakura cerro los ojos de nuevo, dejándose envolver por el, por su antiguo amor.

Sakura se separo de el: yo...Sasuke...no

Sasuke: shhh! (y volvió a besarle)

Acto seguido Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos, y la llevo alzada hasta su cuarto...Sasuke la deposito delicadamente sobre su cama, mientras el volvía a besarla de una forma ni apresurada, ni delicada, en una mezcla que le hacia sentir a Sakura mariposas en el estomago, se separaron un momento pues ya el aire les hacia falta, se miraron a los ojos, todo era paz a su alrededor, Sakura sentía una sensación de seguridad al lado de Sasuke le sonrió y el semi sonrió correspondiéndole al gesto y entonces en forma de juego Sakura se subió sobre Sasuke tomando ella la iniciativa y así robarle beso, al hacer esto y con el simple roce de su pecho con el de él, ella sintió una sensación extraña, algo que estaba segura que los envolvía a los dos, todo su cuerpo palpitaba, ella sentía como fluía rápidamente la sangre por su cuerpo y como el de él reaccionaba a tal estímulo, sin pensarlo algo la oprimía, mientras las manos de el corrieron por su entrepierna.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos suavemente desabotonando lentamente la camisa de Sakura, mientras ella lo observaba y se mordía su labio inferior, cuando quito su sujetador se dio cuenta que los latidos de su corazón estaban muy acelerados y que estaba muy nerviosa y trato de acariciarla mas lentamente para darle seguridad, pero ella parecía no tener calma ya que se inclino hacia el y le robo de nuevo un beso entonces Sasuke estuvo seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto como el y siguió besándola, y acariciándola por todas partes, deslizó sus manos entre su falda, antes de quitársela totalmente y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar, estaba fascinada, nunca se había imaginado a Sasuke tan tierno y decidió que era hora de hacerle exactamente lo mismo que él le hacía a ella, todo se daba muy rápido, en un giro el la volteó y quedo sobre ella, mostrándole con sus ojos lo que quería y necesitaba en ese momento , entonces le quito rápidamente la falda ya con impaciencia e inmediatamente su pant , ahora estaban igual porque ella le había quitado sus boxers de un tirón, siguió besándola despacio, como tratando de que el momento se hiciera eterno, entonces ella sintió una gran compulsión de gritar mientras el la tocaba íntimamente con sus dedos, y la besaba en la boca con locura.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado ya pero no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, sabían que era el momento de ser uno solo, y Sasuke dio el primer paso, pero mientras el la invadía, Sakura cerro los ojos y los apretó fuertemente, Sasuke se detuvo.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido: eres…eres virgen.

Sakura abrió los ojos: que te importa.

Sasuke: hmp!

Sasuke tomo sus muñecas y las apretó con fuerza contra la cama y retomo su cometido mientras una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Sakura: de que te estas riendo.

Sasuke: porque eres solo mía.

Sakura: quee! Esta……

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke había llegado a la pared de su virginidad y de una sola embestida la traspaso, Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, mientras que dejo de respirar por un instante, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y Sasuke la beso con ternura, mientras esperaba a que ella estuviera lista, Sakura apasiono el beso y lo acerco mas a ella, entonces el supo que podía continuar, Sasuke la lleno repetidas veces, mientras ella solo se movía a su compás olvidando el dolor y dando lugar al placer y apretaba fuertemente su espalda rasgándolo, lo que para el era una leve molestia inexistente ante tanto placer que sentía. Él espero pacientemente, apretando fuertemente dentro de si, para no dar rienda suelta a lo que contenía, mientras la llevaba a la cima del cielo, un febril gemido de ella le hizo darse cuenta que ya era la hora y ambos se desbocaron moviendo rápidamente sus cuerpos, nuevamente ella sintió deseos de gritar y lo habría hecho pero Sasuke la beso insistentemente en ese momento.

El cayo sobre ella, mientras ambos trataban de regulizar su respiración, Sasuke salio de ella y la beso en la boca, y se acostó boca arriba, la acerco a el y la abrazo mientras ambos caían en los brazos de Morfeo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Lo que despertó a Sakura, fueron los insistentes besos que recibía en el cuello, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a un Sasuke que la miraba con ternura y con pasión.

Sasuke mientras acariciaba un brazo de Sakura: buen día…hermosa.

Sakura alzo una ceja, pensaba que estaba soñando Sasuke la estaba tratando así, si se había dado cuenta que era todo ternura en la cama, y la había consolado pero eso era tan extraño...

Sakura: Sasuke…y porque tan contentito eh!

Sasuke: porque ahora eres mi mujer y nos vamos a casar pronto.

Sakura lo aparto quedando sentada en la cama: co…como?

Sasuke: que nos vamos a casar y ya.

Sakura: que me haya acostado contigo…no significa que vaya a casarme contigo( volteo la cara enfadada)

Sasuke: no pensaras que voy a dejar que alguien más te toque.

Sakura: hmp! Eso no lo decides tú..Lo decido yo!

Sasuke se enfado, y la acostó de nuevo en la cama posesivamente: eres mía! Ya te lo dije.

Sakura: pero te olvidas de lo mas importante Uchiha.

Sasuke : que!

Sakura: que yo ya no te quiero.

Sasuke activo el sharingan como acto reflejo Sakura cerró los ojos al instante pensando en lo peor, Sasuke se aparto de ella bruscamente.

Sasuke: eres tan molesta. ( Mientras se vestía)

Sakura: y tu un tarado..

Sasuke: llegara el día…que te oiga diciendo cuanto me amas otravez , ya lo veras.

Sakura: ya! Si como no.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dejando sola a Sakura, y cuando salio de su casa cerro de portazo.

_Sakura: pero que se ha creído._

_Inner Sakura: pues….te acostaste con el que querías que pensara._

_Sakura: tú mejor cállate…._

Sin querer comenzó a llorar, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho y la tristeza de haber perdido a Sai la envolvieron…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después…**

Sasuke no había hablado con Sakura, desde que habían dormido juntos, Sakura se empezaba a sentir extraña, sentía que le faltaba algo, seguía muy triste por lo de Sai, pero sabia que también había algo mas que le inquietaba.

Estaba pensativa , revisando unos documentos, cuando el sonido de la puerta la aparto de sus pensamientos…

Sakura: pase..

La puerta se abrió y apareció Sai.

Sai: Sakura yo venia.

Sakura: a que!

Sai: bueno…yo quería disculparme contigo..

Sakura: ya no es necesario.

Sai: ya me perdonaste feita.

Sakura sonrió mientras se ponía a su lado: sabes que no podría estar enfadada mucho tiempo contigo.

Sai sonrió también, mientras se acercaba a ella, toco con una mano su mejilla, Sakura cerro los ojos, mientras el la acariciaba.

Sai: Yo…..a veces…me siento….tan arre..

Sakura abrió los ojos y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y sentía como las lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Sakura: no digas más.

Sai iba a abrazarla, pero como si un imán lo atrajera hacia Sakura cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, Sasuke apareció tras la puerta y rápidamente aparto a Sai de Sakura, y la abrazo posesivamente, Sai alzo una ceja.

Sai: Sakura que significa esto.

Sakura: yo…

Sasuke: lo que te estas imaginando imbecil, Sakura es mi novia.

Sai miro a Sakura.

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que decirle ni a Sai, ni replicar a lo que había dicho Sasuke. Inmediatamente Sai bajo la mirada.

Sai: entiendo…( y salio por la puerta)

Sakura reaccionando: yo…( se aparto de Sasuke)..Quien ha dictaminado que soy tu novia ehhh( le reclamo)

Sasuke. Hmp! Yo…y no vi que replicaras nada frente al estupido ese.

Sakura : eres tan irritante… ( Mientras lo veía, y el cerraba la puerta de la oficina con llave)…y ahora que estas haciendo…tu.. tarado…

Un momento después estaba contra la pared y Sasuke besaba posesivamente su cuello.

Sakura: Sasuke no! ( quería apartarlo, pero el no se lo permitía)

Sasuke: yo se que si!

Y la beso salvajemente en la boca, cuando Sakura gimió entre el beso, el sonrió mientras la tocaba insistentemente, y ella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, el se hacia cargo de quitarle sus molestos pants, y ella desabotonaba el broche de su pantalón, le levanto su falda, mientras sus pantalones y boxers caían al suelo, la alzo un poco, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos, aprisionándola entre el y la pared, y la penetro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Había pasado dos meses** de todo aquello, para nadie era un secreto que Sakura y Sasuke tenían algo mas que una simple amistad, que era lo que siempre decía ella, mientras sus pobres enamorados lloraban, y cuando querían acercarse a ella, Sasuke siempre aparecía echándoles una de esa miradas que solo los Uchihas completamente enojados y celosos podían mandar…Hinata ya había dado a luz a un hermoso niño rubio de ojos grises y Naruto no cabia de la alegría.

Por otro lado Sakura se sentía confundida ya que aun amaba a su querido Sai, pero Sasuke se comportaba con ella como nadie, era tan dulce y tierno a veces, y tan brusco y posesivo otras cuando la tomaba, que la hacia perder la razón…. porque no tenían una relación estable, es mas la mayoría de veces discutían pero siempre terminaban haciendo el amor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino: Sai, sabias que Sakura esta con Sasuke..Soy tan feliz…seguro pronto se casan.

Sai: si. ( Dijo algo triste)

Ino: te pasa algo..Mi amor.

Sai: no..Nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Sabias que me ha preguntado ya media aldea si tu y yo tenemos algo.

Sasuke: y?

Sakura: obvio que les he dicho que nada…tú y yo no tenemos nada .

Sasuke: Hmp! Eres tan necia y caprichosa.

Sakura: y tu eres tan insistente y tarado.

Sasuke se detuvo y tomo del brazo la arrastro a un callejón, la agarro de los hombros y la miro con el sharingan activado, y la acerco a el.

Sasuke: tan molesta…y tan sexy.

Sasuke: y tu tan abusivo y tan apasionado.

Sasuke la beso posesivamente, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Sakura con la respiración agitada lo miro directamente a los ojos: en tu casa o en la mía.

A lo que Sasuke solo sonrió desactivando inmediatamente el sharingan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 semanas después..**

Sakura se encontraba en su oficina, totalmente aburrida…cuando tocaron su puerta.

Sakura: adelante.

…feita-linda soy yo.

Sakura sonrió: Sai!

Sai miro a todos lados de la oficina: hola.

Sakura: que buscas.

Sai: a tu novio….( sonrió) no vaya a ser que me saque a patadas esta vez.

Sakura sonrió mas ampliamente: y dime a que viniste….no creo que nada mas a verme o si.

Sai: al lado de Sasuke… eres feliz.

Sakura: yo.. Sai…

Sai cerró los ojos: lo siento, no debo de decir estas cosas.

Sakura bajo la cabeza un momento: y tu.

Sai la miro sorprendido: si!...además venia a decirte que Ino y yo..Vamos a tener un hijo.

Sakura levanto la mirada tristemente: ah!

Sai triste: yo…es mejor que me vaya.

Sakura: si!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esa noche... **

Sasuke: que te sucede?

Sakura triste con la mirada baja: nada!

Sasuke le tomo de la barbilla, levantando su carita para que le mirara: dime!

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: Sai….e Ino van a tener un hijo.

Sasuke le soltó de un tirón la barbilla, se aparto de de ella dándole la espalda, mientras apretaba el puño.

Sasuke: siempre. Sai…todo el tiempo piensas en el…no te importa nadie mas….siempre tan egoísta.

Sakura mientras le miraba sorprendida y se limpiaba las lagrimas: yo…Sasuke….

Se acerco a el, lo abrazo por atrás, recostando la cabeza en su fuerte espalda , pero el la aparto.

Sakura: que sucede. ( Quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero el se alejo)

Sasuke: no!...no quiero verte en estos momentos….no ( y se fue)

Sakura se quedo sola, mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, se tapo la cara con las manos y callo de rodillas sobre el frió suelo de su habitación, pero sintió como la abrazaban , abrió los ojos y lo miro, no se había ido estaba allí, como siempre que lo necesitaba.

Sakura: Sasuke ( derramo mas lágrimas)

Sasuke la apretó con fuerza: lo siento.

Sakura: Sasuke …perdóname….perdóname.(enterrada en su pecho)

Sasuke: no! ( levanto su carita para que lo mirara) perdóname tu a mi…pero cuando hablas de el….eso ..me lastima.

En respuesta Sakura lo beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Sakura sintió nauseas nada mas levantarse, corrió directo al baño, dejando a Sasuke solo en la cama.

Sasuke: que sucede…( se acerco al baño, aun restregándose los ojos)

Sakura: no…no entres.. porque …( pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sentía como otra vez su estomago se revolvía y todo lo comestible existente allí era devuelto por su boca)

Sasuke se acerco: estas bien.

Sakura levanto la cara del excusado, algo sudada respirando desigualmente, se veía algo demacrada, el le acerco una toalla para que se limpiara, mientras ella parecía algo mareada…la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama..

Sasuke: le diré a Tsunade que venga a verte.

Sakura: esta bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde….**

Tsunade: y estas segura?

Sakura: claro! Eso no puede ser posible…yo siempre me cuido….llevo tomando pastillas anticonceptivas desde que Sasuke y yo ..bueno..

Tsunade: hazte la prueba. ( dándole una prueba de embarazo)

Sakura: no…no es necesario..seguro solo estoy empachada.

Tsunade la miro seriamente: Sakura-

Sakura con una gota en la frente: esta bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la tercera prueba que se hacia….y siempre salía el mismo resultado.

_Sakura: maldición._

_Inner Saku: joder….así que Tsunade-sama tenia razón…vamos a ser mamas._

_Sakura: cállate._

_Inner Saku: estas molesta, por lo que descubrimos ehh!_

_Sakura: y que querías que hiciera que brincara de felicidad al saber que me habían cambiado las pastillas y que todo este tiempo en vez de estarme protegiendo , he estado bebiendo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza._

_Inner Saku: almenos no hemos tenido jaqueca en días._

_Sakura: como puedes ser así..yo estoy que reviento cuando vea a Sasuke me va a oír._

Oyó como la puerta de la casa se abría.

Sakura grito: SASUKE UCHIHA….DESGRACIADO.

Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza, apresuro el paso para llegar al cuarto de Sakura rápidamente.

Sasuke: que diablos te pasa.

Sakura lo señalo con el dedo: tú fuiste..tú desgraciado….

Sasuke: de que me estas culpando.

Sakura: tú fuiste..no te hagas…maldito..tú me cambiaste las pastillas anticonceptivas por pastillas para la jaqueca. ( de un puñetazo lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared)

Sasuke algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica: yo…( pero rápidamente reacciono y activo el sharingan, la empujo y la tiro en la cama, mientras el se colocaba sobre ella)..si fui yo y que!

Sakura: estoy embarazada imbecil.

Sasuke sonrió, desactivando el sharingan.

Sakura: de que te estas riendo..maldito.

Sasuke: porque ahora no tendrás excusas para no casarte con migo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp!!!**

**Regalenme unos Reviews plis shiii!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, aquí les traigo el siguiente Cáp. Del fic, espero sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews…de antemano gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews enviados.**

Regálenme unos reviews plis (texto)

_Regálenme unos reviews plis (pensamientos)_

_---------------------Cambio de escena_

_**Entre dos Amores...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Sakura: si se te ha pasado una sola vez por esa cabezota estupida…que yo me voy a casar contigo estas loco.

Sasuke: hmp! Eso es lo que tú dices.

Sakura: pues no solo lo digo lo afirmo…por si no lo entendiste Sa-su-ke.

Sasuke: pero estas embarazada…y no voy a permitir que mi hijo este sin su padre….o no estarás pensando en no tenerlo (Sasuke se enojo, presionándola mas contra la cama )

Sakura: primero a ti quien te dijo que yo no pienso tener a mi bebe ( se levanto y lo aparto de un solo golpe) que clase de persona piensas que soy (negó con la cabeza) no te soporto….además el único culpable de todo esto eres tu ...como pudiste….eres despreciable...tan egoísta….aun no puedo entender como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto.

Sasuke se acerco a ella: no encontraba otra manera…

Sakura: otra manera? De que o que?

Sasuke: de convencerte…he tratado de hacértelo entender de muchas formas…pero tu…tu eres tan densa que no te das cuenta….o te das cuenta y todo esto te importa una mierda…

Sakura: de que estas hablando?

Sasuke: todo el tiempo piensas en el, hablas de el, te duele lo que el te hace, pero sigues siendo su perro faldero…y no te das cuenta como me siento.

Sakura: Sasuke que estas diciendo?

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos su carita algo agresivamente cosa que asusto un poco a Sakura, el aun tenia el sharingan activado y la miraba con rabia.

Sakura: Sasuke que sucede…me estas asustando….Sasuke?.

Sasuke: eres tan estupida…que no puedes darte cuenta. ( Y la beso posesivamente y tan bruscamente que Saku no supo como reaccionar)

Sakura deshaciendo el beso: Sasuke…que dices darme cuenta de que?

Sasuke: de que te amo imbecil…tan difícil es de creer…o te importa tan poco lo que siento que prefieres ignorarlo. ( Se aparto de ella)

_Sakura se quedo en Shock: oh dios he sido tan tonta, como no pude entender que el me…_

_Inner Saku: el dijo que …_

_Sakura: si eso dijo._

_Inner Saku: Oh?_

Sakura: yo Sasuke…no

Sasuke: no me digas mas…yo se que no sientes lo mismo…y se también que todo es mi culpa…pero..(Le daba la espalda y ya había desactivado el sharingan)

Sakura: acepto.

Sasuke: y se que…( reacciono se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos) perdón que dijiste.

Sakura: que acepto.

Sasuke desconcertado: "Aceptas" que?

Sakura: acepto casarme contigo.

Sasuke la beso.

Sakura entre el beso: Sasuke espera.

Sasuke: shhh! ( mientras la iba empujando de nuevo a la cama, la recostó sobre ella y la miro a los ojos)

Sakura: yo…Sasuke…quiero que entiendas que …si te quiero..Tu y yo pues congeniamos en tu sabes y…eres muy importante para mi…pero ( no sabia como decirle)

Sasuke: no me amas…ya lo se…pero.

Sakura en respuesta lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso desesperadamente, no quería herirlo, la verdad es que no quería, sabia que a Sasuke todo eso le dolía, también sabia que se lo merecía totalmente por ser un bastardo sin sentimientos antes y lastimarla tanto en el pasado pero aun así..No era capaz..No podía..sabia que no solo lo hacia por el bebe…sabia que había algo mas…no solo compenetraban sexualmente….había algo entre los dos que era mas que cualquier sentimiento…había algo que los unía irremediablemente…pero aun no sabia que era.

Sasuke separándose un poco: no tienes que hacerlo si de verdad no quieres..

Sakura: yo si..Si quiero Sasuke…hazme el amor por favor.

Sasuke: no tienes porque pedirlo y lo sabes.

La despojo lentamente de sus ropas, y la acariciaba tan dulcemente, cada toque era diferente a los anteriores, era tan real, no era por lujuria si no por amor, y ahora ella lo sabia, de repente se dio cuenta que su corazón empezaba a latir mas deprisa, ese algo que no sabia que era estaba fluyendo por todo su ser mientras el la amaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: Sakura.

Sakura: Sai que haces aquí.

Sai: me he enterado que piensas…casarte ( lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta)

Sakura: si

Sai: Sakura….yo

Sakura seria: que quieres en serio Sai?

Sai: es que yo…te…crees que casarte con el te hará feliz

Sakura: Sai…tu…(respiro hondo) Sai tu ya decidiste tu destino…yo…aun siento cosas por ti…pero ya tome mi decisión..Tu camino y el mió, se cruzaron una vez….pero a pesar de todo parece que no van en la misma dirección.

Sai se dio la vuelta triste: lo se….y entiendo…además fue mi culpa (sonrió triste dándole la espalda) de verdad espero que seas feliz.

Sakura seria: arigatou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 semanas después…**

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa, que Sasuke y Sakura contrajeran matrimonio tan precipitadamente, pero lo atribuyeron al amor….porque a pesar de todas las circunstancias y apariencias, el día de la boda realmente parecían completamente enamorados, casi media aldea asistió a aquel tan esperado evento, los admiradores de Saku lloraron a mares al igual que las fans de Sasuke, pero aun así no pudieron impedir la tan predestinada boda, Sai e Ino asistieron también pero aunque Ino estaba completamente contenta por su amiga, Sai parecía que estuviera en un funeral por su cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Llego la hora de las felicitaciones…**

Naruto: dobe te casaste ( mientras sonreía y le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo)

Sasuke: hmp! Pues ves Usuratonkachi.

Naruto: espero que haya sido lo correcto de verdad baka….(le dijo muy suavemente)

Sasuke suave de la misma forma que le había dicho Naru: aunque no lo fuera..Tratare de hacerla feliz y hacer que me ame.

Naruto: eso espero dobe.

Naruto dirigiéndose a Saku: felicidades Sakura-chan…espero que seas feliz (abrazándola)

Sakura: arigatou Naruto. (Correspondiendo al abrazo)

Sasuke: hey dobe no te aproveches.

Naruto separándose de Saku: que dices baka (se altero un poco)….además cállate que si te oye Hinata-chan…no quiero ni saber que podría pasarme .

Los tres con una gota en la cabeza..

_Pensamiento de Saku: y con lo calmada que se ve Hinata quien sabe como le ira al pobre de Naruto_.

_Pensamiento de Sasu: hay Usuratonkachi, ya tienes quien te controle._

Hinata y su bebe se acercaron al trío.

Hinata: escuche por allí mi nombre.

Naruto: pues si les decía a los muchachos que somos felices por la llegaba de Kiyoshi.

Hinata sonrió: pues si…(miro a Sasu y Saku) me alegro que al fin estén juntos.

Sakura: arigatou Hinata.

Sasuke: Gracias.

Sai e Ino se acercaron…

Ino: felicidades frentona (la abrazo)

Sakura: gracias cerda ( lo dijo algo seria)

Ino miro a Sasuke: Sabía que solo con ella podías casarte.

Sasuke: Hmp!

Sai se acerco a Saku, los dos estaban serios y Sasuke los observaba de reojo.

Sai le dio la mano a Saku: felicidades feita

Sakura seria: si..Gracias.

Sai miro a Sasuke: Hazla feliz.

Sasuke mirándolo con cara de "ni se te ocurra volvértele a acercar o si no te mato" : Si. (Le dio la mano)

Y así los fueron felicitando todos los invitados, luego pasaron a la recepción que fue muy amena y luego Sasu y Saku se dirigieron a su luna de miel….kukuku..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la luna de miel…**

Sasuke y Sakura habían decidido que seria en la aldea de la niebla, en un pueblito cerca del mar, específicamente en una casa con vista al mar alejados de cualquier persona.

Sasuke: y bien señora Uchiha que le parece?

Sakura: esta muy bonito todo…arigatou Sasuke ( sonrió)

Sasuke la miro hipnotizado: te amo.

Sakura: Sasuke yo…

Sasuke en respuesta le robo un beso

Agarrados de la mano caminaron por la orilla del mar, dejando mojar sus pies, entre besos que cada vez eran más pasionales y juegos cayeron sobre la arena… dieron algunas vueltas abrazados y sin dejar de besarse…

Sasuke: Sakura te deseo tanto….te amo.

Sakura: Oh Sasuke.

Sasuke: voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo…en este instante.

Sakura: si! Hazlo.

Las manos de Sasuke vagaron por el cuerpo de Saku, lentamente fue desprendiéndola de su vestido, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con sus ropas…quedando en ropa interior, Sasuke se reincorporo la tomo de la mano, mientras se sumergían en el mar, con la luna llena de testigo, la oscuridad de la noche y estando seguros que estaban completamente solos, comenzaron el ritual de amor.

Sasuke la beso, luego dibujo con su lengua los labios de Saku, deshaciendo el beso de repente se aventuro a seguir probando el cuerpo de su esposa, pasando la lengua por su cuello haciendo que Sakura se excitara demasiado, y suspirara, ella le acariciaba la espalda y restregaba sus pechos contra el pecho de el, haciendo que Sasuke se desesperara por hacerla suya ya.

Con el agua a la cintura Sasuke bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de Sakura, comenzó a besar sus senos y ambos comenzaron a acariciarse debajo de su ropa interior hasta lograr quitárselas por completo, sus caricias se tornaron salvajes…

Sasuke la tomó por las caderas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, pues el mar era el cómplice perfecto, su cuerpo estaba liviano y abandonado a su voluntad, Sakura lo rodeo con sus piernas y con sus brazos se aferró al cuello de Sasuke, el suave oleaje ayudaba a marcar el ritmo y no apagaba aquel calor ni la locura de sentirse poseídos. Bajo las estrellas como testigos se entregaron una vez más el uno a otro sin complejo alguno, elevando un grito de placer al cielo que presenció el concilio de estos amantes ardientes ahora unidos en santo matrimonio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiempo después….**

Nadie se podía creer lo que observaba, era demasiado para poder analizarlo a la primera, ver a Sasuke Uchiha y su hermosa esposa paseando por las calles de Konoha, llevándola de allí para allá con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, la llevaba todo el tiempo de la mano, la complacía en todo lo que ella quisiera, la acompañaba a comprar las cosas necesarias para el recibimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha, que a estas alturas ya era bien sabido por toda la aldea, pues Sakura Uchiha ahora podía presumir una preciosa barriguita de 6 meses de embarazo que la hacia ver demasiado linda.

Sakura cada día sentía como incrementaba mas y mas un sentimiento por Sasuke, el la trataba como una princesa, la consentía, la cuidaba, a veces lo sorprendía por la mañana cuando ella despertaba, hablándole a su pancita diciendo cuanto amaba a su bebe, por las noches la abrazaba y le decía cuanto la amaba y que al fin se sentía feliz de verdad…era tan increíble el cambio de Sasuke, que ella empezaba a olvidar como el había sido antes, como si el único y verdadero Sasuke que existiera fuera el que veía ahora no el que la había hecho sufrir tanto antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 mes después…**

El hijo de Sai e Ino había nacido, un bello bebe de negros cabellos y de ojos azules a quien bautizaron con el nombre de Shido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**2 meses después….**

La hora del parto había llegado y se encontraban en el hospital, a Sakura la estaba atendiendo Tsunade…Sasuke estaba desesperado en la sala de espera y también se encontraba algo molesto porque no le permitían entrar al parto de su primogénito, Shizune trataba de calmarlo.

Sasuke: esto es ridículo…quiero entrar a ver como esta mi esposa, y también al nacimiento de mi hijo.

Shizune: Calma Sasuke-kun..

Sasuke: que me calme ..Pero porque a mi suegra si la dejaron entrar.

Shizune: debes entender que esto es cosa de mujeres Sasuke-kun.

De pronto salio de la sala de operaciones, la mama de Saku, Sasuke se acerco a ella.

Sasuke sonrió: ya nació y que fue (pregunto impaciente)

La mama de Saku: fue una niña Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos, todos pensaban que el Uchiha se enojaría al saber que su primogénito no era un varón, si no una niña.

Sasuke: y es linda.

Mama de Saku: hermosa…

Sasuke: como Sakura?

Mama de Saku: mucho mas hermosa que Sakura recien nacida.

De repente apareció Tsunade sonriente con un bultito en brazos, Sasuke la miro, y ella le extendió los brazos para darle a su bebe.

Tsunade: cárgala.

Sasuke ansioso: si.

Sasuke la miro y entonces supo que era la bebe mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Shizune: y como le van a nombrar.

Tsunade: Sakura dijo que quería llamarle "Akari"

Sasuke: luz? (mirando a su bebe) me gusta.

Shizune: es muy lindo nombre

La mama de Saku los interrumpió: y porque mejor no "Aiko" , la niña del amor…así como el que se tienen ustedes dos Sasuke.

Sasuke se emociono más: Aiko….es perfecto….se llamara Aiko Akari Uchiha Haruno

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiempo después…**

Podías ver como el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el ex – vengador paseaba con su hermosa hija en brazos, se le veía muy feliz, y completamente orgulloso, cuando le saludaban el con gusto los contestaba, y presumía a su hermosa nena de cabello negro y ojos verdes, ahora ya no había ni rastros de lo que alguna vez fue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Sasuke no consientas tanto a Aiko-chan luego no habrá ni quien la aguante.

Sasuke: pero que dices….si es lo mínimo que se merece esta preciosidad.

Aiko: te quiero Papá.

Y Sasuke la abrazo, Sakura se sentía tan feliz, nunca pensó merecer tanto, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que al lado de Sasuke tenia todo lo que siempre deseo, aun no sabia lo que sentía por el , pero si sabia que ahora el y su hija eran las personas mas importantes de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 años después…**

Aiko: mirare papá….puedo tirar un shu…un shuri..shuri-ken…si eso (sonrió)

Sasuke: muy bien..

Aiko: ya ves papá..Y voy a ser fuerte como mami…y voy a ser la mejor como tu.

Sasuke: si ( la tomo entre sus brazos) así será, serás la niña más fuerte, linda e inteligente del mundo.

Mientras Sakura los observaba sonriendo, la verdad era que la vida era tan maravillosa, y ella amaba a su familia, amaba a su Aiko-chan y amaba a su Sasuke-kun…un momento….

_Sakura: yo…yo…será que yo…_

_Inner Saku: te enamoraste otra vez de Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura: enamorada por segunda vez de la misma persona._

_Inner Saku: si…lo amo…lo amo…amo a Sasuke Uchiha con toda mi alma._

_Sakura sonrió: voy a decirle cuanto le amo._

Sasuke se acerco a ella con Aiko en sus brazos, se la dio a Sakura.

Sasuke: tengo que irme…se me hace tarde para la misión..

Sakura: cuando regresas?

Sasuke: en una semana..No creo demorarme más. ( Le dio un beso en la frente a Aiko y beso en la boca a Saku)

Aiko: hasta luego papi.

Sasuke: adiós princesa. ( Y se dio la vuelta)

Sakura: Sasuke espera.

Sasuke la miro.

_Sakura: le digo o no le digo?_

_Inner Saku: como le vas a decir así por así, mujer por dios, debe ser algo especial._

_Sakura: espero a que vuelva._

_Inner Saku: pues si, mejor._

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver que Saku no le respondía: sucede algo Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo al instante: yo…este bueno…

Sasuke sonrió al notar su reacción: hmp!

Sakura sonrojada: yo espero que regreses pronto…y cuídate mucho.

Sasuke se acerco de nuevo a ella y la beso.

Sasuke se fue….y Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 días después….**

En la entrada de Konoha.

Los Shinobi que custodiaban la entrada, vieron aparecer a una chica guapa que parecía querer entrar en la aldea.

Shinobi 1: asunto señorita.

…….busco al señor Sasuke Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la casa de los Uchiha**…tocaron la puerta.

Sakura: si quien es?

……soy Sai..Puedo pasar.

_Sakura: Sai? Que querrá?_

_Inner Saku: pues quien sabe._

Sakura: si pasa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

**Regálenme reviews plis!!**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Comentario: muy cursi cierto! Hum pero lamentablemente la vida a veces no es color de rosa, pues a veces pasan muchas cosas y se dan muchas confusiones que al final lo único que causan es dolor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, gomen por la demora. Espero de antemano que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones en un review, mil gracias por los reviews mandados y por la recomendación también. Las quiero .  
**

Regálenme unos reviews plis (texto)

_Regálenme unos reviews plis (pensamientos)_

_---------------------Cambio de escena_

_**Regálenme unos reviews plis( **__**Recuerdos)**_

_**Entre dos Amores...**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

- Pasa- le dijo Sakura.

Sai la miro serio – Disculpa que te moleste-

- No te preocupes- le respondió simplemente Sakura.

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante Sakura- dijo Sai

Sakura le miro- de que se trata-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Shinobi miro de arriba a abajo a la chica- lo siento señorita pero Uchiha Sasuke no esta en la aldea en estos momentos, podría identificarse-

- Soy Karin, una vieja amiga y vengo a hacerle una visita a el y su familia- dijo simplemente la chica pelirroja de gafas.

- correcto, pero debemos informar de su presencia al Hokage antes de que…- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica ya lo había dejado solo- espere-

La chica de anteojos se dio la vuelta- que? Si ya se que le va a informar al hoka…..lo que sea, solo voy a dar una vuelta y ya- desapareció de un POOF dejando al shinobi hablándole al viento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai se acerco abruptamente a Sakura, ella le miro sorprendida por la cercanía – Que? Que sucede?-

- Ya no aguanto más Sakura, he querido engañarme a mi mismo pero ya no puedo- dijo el moreno.

- Que…que quieres decir- dijo Sakura algo asustada por la reacción de Sai.

Sai se acerco un poco mas acortando las distancias entre su cara y la de Sakura- Te amo, no puedo negarlo mas- sin darle chance a Sakura ni de respirar la beso derrepente dejando todos sus sentimientos en aquel beso tan deseado.

Sakura no correspondió al beso y rápidamente aparto a Sai de su lado, se limpio la boca con la mano ya que cuando el la había besado solo había podido sentir sentimientos de asco y vació porque ahora solo amaba a una persona y solo por esa persona quería ser besada.

- Sakura yo….discúlpame feita-linda yo..- trato de excusarse el moreno sonriente al ver la reaccion de Sakura.

- No- negó con la cabeza Sakura mientras se alejaba de el- nunca se te vuelva ocurrir hacerme esto Sai- sin querer las lagrimas se hicieron presentes – Estas loco…yo no –cerro los ojos con dolor.

- Sakura?- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- yo no quería que tu…- cerro los ojos- si te separas de Sasuke y yo de Ino aun podemos ser felices tu y yo y nos podemos llevar a Aiko-chan y a Shido con nosotros.

- Basta- lo interrumpió Sakura, esto no puede ser….porque ahora…yo …esto solo me lastima que no lo entiendes Sai…yo te ame, pero……pero ya no lo hago lo lamento me duele decirte todo esto…pero es demasiado tarde- se dio la vuelta.

- Pero Sakura no me digas eso no pudiste olvidarme tan rápido- expreso Sai en un intento desesperado por el rechazo de Sakura.

Sakura se volteo para mirarlo a la cara- Han pasado mas de 5 años Sai- sonrió amargamente- y yo estoy al lado de un hombre maravilloso…que podías esperar.

- Pero…-intento de nuevo el moreno.

- Ya fue suficiente Sai lo lamento pero yo ahora amo a Sasuke- lo miro con tristeza- creo que nunca deje de amarlo, lo entiendes, el estuvo conmigo cuando tu decidiste casarte con ella, yo no puedo dejarlo lo amo demasiado de verdad lo siento- Sakura lloro por el dolor de Sai.

Sai se acerco a ella, la abrazo y no dijo una sola palabra por un largo momento.

- Sai…- quiso decir la pelirosa.

Sai la interrumpió deshaciendo el abrazo- lo entiendo- cerro los ojos- después de todo es mi culpa- sonrió triste- no puedo obligarte a nada…yo solo….solo quería saber si aun me amabas y poder luchar al fin por lo que hasta hace poco tiempo se que de verdad quiero- se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al piso de rodillas, se sentía muy mal nunca quiso lastimarlo pero no podía hacer otra cosa, porque si lo había querido pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que al único que siempre había amado era a Sasuke Uchiha solo a su "Sasuke-kun".

Sin percatarse de unos ojos rojos que la miraban desde la ventana, había visto y escuchado toda la escenita y ahora solo podía sonreír divertida- _Parece que va ser mas fácil de lo que pensé_- se fue de allí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente…..**

- Bienvenido a la aldea Capitán Uchiha- saludo un shinobi.

- Buenas- saludo simplemente el moreno pasando de lado para entrar a la aldea.

- Espere- el shinobi lo detuvo , Sasuke lo miro- hay alguien que lo esta esperando desde ayer dijo señalando a una chica con poca ropa puesta y gafas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño- Karin que diablos haces aquí- pregunto algo molesto el moreno ya que sabia lo fastidiosa que podía ser la chica pelirroja.

La zorra…ejem Karin se acerco quitándose los lentes y caminando sensualmente- vine a verte Sasuke, que no te alegra- le sonrió cuando estaba cerca de el- de paso a ver como te va con tu "familia"- dijo con un poco de desprecio.

- Hmp! Lárgate a nadie le interesa que haz venido a hacer aca y la verdad es que yo no quiero tener que verte la cara – se iba a marchar pero ella le tomo del brazo y el la vio enojado- me puedes soltar.

La pelirroja se negó- No hasta que escuches algo que debo decirte.

- Donde dejaste a Suigetsu- pregunto de la nada el pelinegro

La pelirroja sonrió- lo bote ja! Solo es un idiota, te dije una vez que solo moría por ti…ese solo fue un pasatiempo.

-Hmp! Pues ya sabes lo que pienso de eso- trato de soltarse de la peliteñida pero ella apretó con fuerza el agarre- entonces te puedes marchar y dejarme a mi en paz.

- Ya te dije que quiero que me escuches Sasuke- respondio la chica de gafas

El moreno se safo del agarre de la tipeja- ya te dije que no me interesa- comenzó a caminar

- Ni aunque sea sobre Sakura- dijo con asco la chica de gafas.

Sasuke se detuvo, pero después de un momento siguió su camino- no creo que tengas algo que decir sobre "mi esposa"- lo recalco el pelinegro.

La peliteñida lo siguió mientras se adentraban al centro de la aldea- Ni aunque sea sobre esa y un tal Sai- la mala intención de sus palabras se notaba en cada letra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mami- dijo sonriente la pelinegra ojiverde.

- Dime mi vida- Sakura le sonrió igualmente.

- Cuando vuelve papi?- hizo un puchero la linda Aiko- Mami yo lo extraño- dijo con ojitos dilatados- quiero que mi papi ya este con nosotros otra vez.

Sakura miro enternecida a Aiko era tan parecida a ella, se parecía mas físicamente a Sasuke pero con respecto a lo sentimental era idéntica a ella- No te preocupes mi bebe- la abrazo- papi volverá pronto, pero debes de entender cual es su trabajo- la pelinegra asintió con lagrimitas en los ojos, la pelirosa le dio un beso en la frente a su hija- la verdad es que yo también lo extraño mucho y quiero que vuelva pronto- la abrazo mas fuerte mientras Aiko se aferraba también a su madre

- Mami?- Aiko-chan se separo un poco de su mamá.

- Si- le respondió Sakura.

- Tu quieres a papi como lo quiero yo- pregunto atenta la pelinegra ojiverde.

- Lo amo con toda mi alma- expreso la pelirosa a lo que Aiko sonrió ampliamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te pasa algo dobe- dijo el sexto Hokage.

- Nada que te importe Naruto- respondió serio Sasuke.

El rubio ojiazul sonrió..Pero un momento Sasuke le había dicho "Naruto" no lo había llamado ni dobe, ni usuratonkachi algo raro le había pasado de eso estaba seguro pero no quiso interrogarlo mas sabia que talvez si no lo molestaba el moreno tendría la confianza y le hablaría de ello después de todo aun eran mejores amigos.

- Espero que de verdad estés bien Sasuke- Naruto también se había puesto serio.

- Aa!- expreso el pelinegro distraído.

- Ellas estaban preocupadas por ti, así que será mejor que vayas a verlas- sonrió el rubio- estoy seguro que Sakura-chan y Aiko-chan estarán felices de que hayas llegado mas rápido de la misión.

- Hmp!- dijo simplemente el moreno saliendo la habitación sin despedirse siquiera de su mejor amigo.

- Espero que no le suceda nada malo- dijo para si el sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ino?- expreso desconcertada la pelirosa al encontrarla frente a su puerta

- Puedo pasar- dijo seria la rubia.

- Si- respondió simplemente la ojiverde- a que se debe tu visita.

La rubia la miro seria y molesta- se que Sai estuvo ayer aquí.

- Es verdad- dijo la pelirosa apartando la mirada- que necesitas- volvió la vista de nuevo a su antigua amiga.

- Sai, te ama me lo dijo- la rubia ojiazul cerro con fuerza los ojos- y yo quiero saber que piensas sobre eso.

La pelirosa se acerco a ella- yo…Ino….- quiso tocar su hombro pero la rubia se aparto bruscamente- no tengo porque opinar nada.

La Yamanaka solo la veía sin decir nada.

- Esta bien no te voy a negar que lo quise antes, seria estupido de mi parte ocultarte lo que estoy segura que aunque te hiciste la tonta siempre lo supiste- expreso la pelirosa algo molesta por el silencio de la rubia y por su mirada que la acusaba cruelmente sin darse cuenta de la realidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- le dijo que la amaba, entiendes, la abrazo y la beso que tienes que decir a eso Sasuke te están mirando la cara de idiota, seguro hasta se acuesta con el y tu ni cuenta, te dije que no valía la pena volver por esa muchachita- dijo muy segura la pelirroja.**_

_**- Déjame en paz- el moreno se levanto del asiento molesto- nunca se te vuelva ocurrir tratar de contarme algo tan estupido como lo que acabas de decir- y con esas palabras se marcho dejando sola a la chica de gafas que no hacia nada mas que sonreír.**_

El moreno bufo enojado- Tsk! Maldición porque no me puedo sacar las palabras de Karin de la mente, maldita- golpeo con fuerza una pared mientras pasaba por un callejón antes de llegar a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lamento haber dudado de ti frentuda- la rubia la abrazo

- Yo solo amo a Sasuke-kun, ahora lo entiendes cerda, nunca deje de amarlo - Sakura sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo de Ino.

- Pero aun así no se que hacer- dijo Ino entre lagrimas.

- No te preocupes seguro el solo esta confundido, ya veras que abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de la única verdad que existe- la rubia se separo un poco para mirar a Sakura a la cara- que solo te ama a ti como me lo repitió hasta el cansancio cuando yo pretendía algo mas que no debía con el – afirmo la pelirosa e Ino sonrió sinceramente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 días después…**

Aiko se encontraba jugando en el jardín del Kinder en la academia de Konoha (solo imagínense que hay uno xD)

-Oye- Dijo una voz

Aiko volvió la vista a la voz y vio a una chica pelirroja de lentes que le hablaba, frunció el ceño su mami le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños pero realmente esa mujer le caía mal y queria que dejara de observarla y hablarle- que quiere- dijo algo molesta.

- Tu eres Aiko Uchiha cierto- pregunto la chica de gafas.

- Ajap! Y?- aunque era muy pequeña era bastante despierta y no le gustaba que extraños feos como la pelirroja que tenia enfrente la interrumpieran mientras estaba jugando- me va a decir que quiere o no.

- Sabes eres igual a el- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

- igual a quien?- pregunto la pelinegra.

- A Sasuke- respondió la pelirroja.

- Conoce a mi papá- la ojiverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Si!- contesto la chica de gafas- y sabes otra cosa- Aiko la miro atentamente- Pronto yo voy a ser tu nueva mami- sonrió la pelirroja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_ Porque te tardas tanto Sasuke-kun, te extraño_- se decía la pelirosa- _mi amor te necesito, vuelve_- suspiro.

- _Sakura es tan difícil estar sin el_- expreso su Inner

- _Crees que no lo se-_ se respondió a si misma.

- _Quiero que Sasuke-kun regrese para decirle cuanto lo amamos_- dijo su Inner.

- _Si…ahhhh Sasuke me haces tanta falta_- Sakura se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba sentada, se sentía algo inquieta pues se suponía que Sasuke debía haber vuelto a casa el día anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

**Arigatou por leer y espero que me regalen unos reviews onegai!**

**¿Donde estara Sasuke?**

**¿Porque no ha vuelto a casa si regreso mucho antes de lo esperado?**

**¿Como reaccionara Aiko-chan ante las palabras de Karin?**

**¿Podra decirle Sakura a Sasuke cuanto lo ama antes de que sea demasiado tarde?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, arigatou por todos los reviews enviados y de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi humilde fic y espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado. **

Regálenme unos reviews plis (texto)

_Regálenme unos reviews plis (pensamientos)_

_---------------------Cambio de escena_

**Comentario: este Cáp. Es puro Drama, ni saben como me ha dolido escribirlo T.T**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga "****PuLgA****" que esperaba con tantas ansias la continuación.**

"_**Entre dos Amores"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Puedo pasar- anuncio el sexto Hokage abriendo un poco la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

- Naruto- sonrió la pelirosa- pasa, como estas, como están Hinata, Kiyoshi y Minako-chan -pregunto animada

- Ellos están muy bien, Kiyoshi dentro de un tiempo podrá entrar en la academia cuando cumpla los 8 años, Minako-chan cumple 2 años dentro de un mes y Hinata-chan y yo queremos encargar otro bebe – sonrió - tu como estas y Aiko-chan-

- Muy bien-sonrió de nuevo- pero que trae por aquí a mi humilde casa al gran Hokage-sama-

- Oh vamos Sakura-chan no sigas con lo mismo-respondió un poco apenado- a lo que venia era porque quería saber porque Sasuke no se ha presentado al cuartel Anbu, esta enfermo-

Sakura se desconcertó- de que estas hablando Naruto, Sasuke-kun aun no ha vuelto de la misión-

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke volvió hace 3 días- dijo el rubio

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- pero….pero eso no puede ser posible, Sasuke-kun hubiera venido rápidamente a vernos….yo...- aun sorprendida- no se que esta sucediendo- se entristeció un poco al pensar en lo que posiblemente podría estar pasando para que el no hubiera vuelto, luego de unas pequeñas reflexiones, miro al rubio- no te preocupes Naruto, si lo veo le diré que viniste a buscarlo-

- Sakura-chan- contesto el rubio al ver a su amiga con la mirada triste y el también se empezaba a dar una idea de lo que podría estar pasando luego también del comportamiento extraño que había mantenido el Uchiha cuando fue a verle después que regreso de su misión- tengo que irme ya- anuncio

- Lo se – sonrió triste- gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aca Hokage-sama- hizo una reverencia y tomo sus llaves, Naruto la miro- yo también voy de salida- sonrió un poco mas- tengo que ir por Aiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko la miro fijamente de arriba abajo ya tenia 6 años de edad y nada ni nadie le vendría con un cuento chino como el que le acababa de decir la peliteñida esa- yo solo tengo una mami- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- y se llama Sakura Uchiha y es mucho mas bonita que tu cuatro ojos- le saco la lengua.

Karin apretó el puño pero no le dijo nada ya que mentalmente se hizo la nota de ganarse el cariño de la mocosa malcriada para poder conquistar el corazón del moreno- Aiko querida pero por si no lo sabes yo soy la nueva novia de tu papi- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y quiso tocar su hombro pero Aiko se aparto bruscamente.

- Mi papi no tiene ninguna novia, el solo quiere a mi mami-espeto la pequeña pelinegra.

Karin la miro a los ojos- pero te tendrás que acostumbrar mi niñita-lo dijo con algo de desprecio- porque Sasuke se quedara conmigo y tu nueva mamá seré yo-

Aiko se acerco a ella y le pego una patada en la pierna a Karin- Mi papi nunca tendría tan mal gusto, fea peliteniña- le saco de nuevo la lengua mientras le miraba muy molesta- y tu nunca vas a ser mi mamá bruja- se iba a dar la vuelta pero Karin la tomo del brazo a la fuerza.

- Tu mocosa impertinente- la iba a golpear, sus insultos la habían molestado Aiko cerro los ojos y quiso defenderse con sus bracitos mientras esperaba el golpe de la chica de gafas.

De repente sintió como se safaba del agarre de aquella extraña mujer, era raro así que abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaba cerca de la chica de ojos rojos, ya que ella se encontraba lejos y tratando de levantarse mientras se sobaba una mejilla, además sentía una presencia muy cerca suyo, el olor de ese perfume de cereza que tanto le gusta volvió la vista hacia un lado y vio a – Mami- sonrió y se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Estas bien bebe- le pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa a su pequeña hija mientras ella asentía, luego volvió la vista a la mujer que estaba frente suyo- Nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir tratar de hacerle daño a mi hija- expreso la chica ojiverde viendo con rabia a la chica de cabellos rojos.

- Una mocosa tan malcriada solo podía ser criada por una mujerzuela como tu, no entiendo como Sasuke pudo escogerte- dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

- Pues al final de cuentas eso no es asunto tuyo Karin- se dio la vuelta- tuviste tu oportunidad todo el tiempo que estuviste con el en su equipo y yo estaba fuera de la jugada, no es mi culpa que no le parecieras interesante- comenzó a caminar llevando de la mano a Aiko, pero Karin le tomo del brazo para que no se fuera- Que quieres?- objeto simplemente la pelirosa.

- Tan segura estas de que no puedo conseguirlo ahora- dijo la chica de cabellos rojos con algo de ironía y altivez en cada palabra- puedo quitártelo mas fácil de lo que crees-

- Sasuke-kun, Aiko y yo somos felices no se que podrías hacer tu- se soltó del agarre de la chica de gafas y siguió caminando dejando atrás a Karin.

- El esta conmigo ahora y la que ya no le interesa eres tu- el veneno de sus palabras hizo detener a Sakura quien volvió la vista hacia esa chica extraña- crees que una mujerzuela cualquiera solo porque es bonita podría tener a un hombre como Sasuke para siempre no me hagas reír zorra………- no había siquiera terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Sakura le golpeo de nuevo mandándola un poco lejos.

- No eres nadie para hablarme así, no me conoces así que no te metas conmigo- el ceño de su frente se había fruncido un poco mientras Aiko se abrazaba a una de sus piernas asustada- la conversación a terminado así que no vuelvas a molestarme a mi ni a mi hija porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz- retomo su camino, pero de pronto sintió una presencia aparto a Aiko mientras Karin intentaba devolverle el golpe, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que otra presencia no se lo permitió agarrándola fuertemente antes que esta le hiciera algún daño a la pelirosa- Sa…Sasuke-kun- expreso la chica de ojos verdes.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo veía a Sakura fríamente, el había llegado a ver a Aiko cuando se encontró con semejante espectáculo.

- Papi- dijo Aiko-chan mientras el le sonrió un poco a su hija.

La pelirroja al darse cuenta de quien era su captor se soltó del agarre y dio la vuelta- Sasuke- se quito los lentes- me hacia tanta falta verte desde que te deje en la cama mi amor- Sasuke la miro desconcertado y Sakura también aun mas cuando la chica de gafas en un impulso lo beso.

_Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- entonces eso era y yo...-_

_- No puede ser cierto- espeto su Inner- Sasuke-kun nos ama a nosotras-_

_- Pero el no hace nada para negarse- se respondió así misma._

Saku-chan estaba en shock no entendía nada, de pronto sintió como le jalaban de la mano desesperadamente volvió la vista y vio a su hija con una cara de tristeza inmensa.

- Aiko-chan- a penas pronuncio.

- Mami …….porque papi besa a esa bruja- pregunto la pequeña.

Sakura tomo en brazos a Aiko y se la llevo de allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de la chica de ojos rojos, la miro con desprecio- que diablos te pasa- dijo mientras se limpiaba con asco la boca- estas idiota o que? como se te ocurre semejante estupidez- activo el sharingan mientras le seguía mirando enojado y con desprecio.

- Lo hice porque quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que tu, que no te das cuenta esa mujerzuela te engaña con el tal Sai y tu te quedas como el estupido cornudo- respondió sin mas la pelirroja- además yo solo quería ayudarte-

- Hmp- espeto el moreno

Karin sonrió al saber que la suerte estaba de su lado , un hombre celoso y enamorado era tan fácil de engañar y Sasuke era tan manipulable, Sasuke se fue junto a ella mientras Sakura los observaba desde lejos con una mirada triste en la cara.

- Mami que sucede…porque papi se fue con esa mujer- pregunto Aiko aun en brazos de su madre, toco con sus manitos la cara de Sakura- mami porque estas llorando-

Sakura la miro y luego le sonrió amargamente mientras con una mano se secaba las lagrimas- solo…solo fue una basura que se me metió en los ojos- trato de parecer mas calmada y que no estaba sufriendo porque no quería preocupar a su bebe- no te apures mi vida papi va a llegar luego- se dio la vuelta con su hija en brazos y siguió caminando mientras meditaba como era posible que Sasuke le estuviera haciendo eso -_ no lo entiendo, si yo……necesito comprobar si todo eso es verdad y quitarme la venda de los ojos si esta pasando-_ suspiro evitando las lagrimas mientras Aiko se recostaba en su hombro y poco a poco se quedaba dormidita. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde………….**

- Hinata…siento tanto molestarte- manifestó la pelirosa

- No te preocupes- sonrió la ojigris- pero te sucede algo Sakura- pregunto preocupada la sra. Uzumaki.

- Yo…..- desvió la mirada un momento, rápidamente volvió la vista hacia Hinata – solo tengo algo importante que hacer- le sonrió – voy a volver por Aiko dentro de un rato- se dio la vuelta- gracias Hinata-chan por cuidarla-

- Aquí te espero – dijo nada mas la chica de cabellos largos oscuros y de mirada gris mientras veía alejarse a su amiga estaba preocupada talvez a Sakura le pasaba algo grave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura caminaba por la aldea tratando de averiguar el paradero de su esposo mientras sentía las miradas de la gente algunas con ironía otras con lastima, pero no les prestaba atención alguna lo único que ella quería era una explicación de lo que pasaba y tenia que encontrar al único que podía darle respuestas.

De pronto una persona le detuvo- Sakura-san…..Sakura-san- le llamo

Sakura volvió la vista- si- a penas expreso

- Sakura-san, es verdad que se ha separado del Capitán Uchiha- pregunto expectante aquella persona.

- No! porque lo dice- respondió la pelirosa

- Es que..- dudo un poco- desde hace días llego a la aldea y lo hemos visto al lado de una chica bien parecida de cabellos rojos y los hemos visto entrar al hotel de Konoha.

Sakura sintió como cada una de sus células moría lentamente dentro de si por cada palabra que era pronunciada, trato de parecer calmada y que no se le notara que estaba casi temblando y que las ganas de llorar y gritar cada vez se hacían mas intensas.

- Me podría decir si lo ha visto ahora- casi se atraganta al decirlo, el nudo en su garganta le apretaba con fuerza sentía que el aire se le escapaba y que poco a poco dejaba de respirar.

- Si- respondió aquella persona.

Sakura agradeció la información y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la desastrosa verdad que según ella estaba a punto de descubrir, se sentía suspendida en el tiempo como si aquello simplemente fuera obra de algún genjutsu pero dentro de si sabia que eso era solo engañarse a si misma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Llego a aquel lugar………**

- La habitación del Sr. Uchiha por favor- pidió al estar dentro de aquel lujoso establecimiento- _seguramente escogió este lugar porque quería algo especial para ella-_ se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba la respuesta del recepcionista del lugar.

- Es la habitación 65- contesto aquella persona.

Sakura agradeció la atención y se dio la vuelta pero las palabras del recepcionista la detuvieron- pero el Sr. Y la Sra. Pidieron no ser molestados- objeto esa persona mientras Sakura sintió como aquel dolor agudo en su pecho aumentaba mientras caminaba a su cruel destino.

Siguió caminando en silencio sin importar lo que dijeran, llego directamente al ascensor ( hay uno xD) nada mas se cerraron las puertas no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar caer la frente sobre el frió metal del que estaba hecha la entrada del ascensor, empezó a tratar de tomar aire y de no derrumbarse ella no era una chica débil, ya no mas, evitaba que las lagrimas que casi sobresalían de sus ojos no cayeran que se contuvieran hasta que supiera toda la supuesta verdad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Llego a su destino y con la mano temblorosa toco con cuidado la puerta, mientras dentro de la habitación se escuchaban unos pasos asomarse.

abrió la puerta bruscamente, la chica de cabello rojo apareció tras ella y casi gritando le espeto- dije muy claramente que no nos molestaran que no lo entiende o que!-

Sakura se sorprendió por semejante comportamiento, la chica de gafas solo sonrió al ver quien estaba frente suyo.

- Si haz venido a buscar a Sasuke, déjame decirte que ahora es mío- dijo con toda la mala intención la pelirroja.

- Es mi marido – expreso la pelirosa, tratando de parecer lo mas fuerte que podía mientras se derrumbaba por dentro- y vine por unas explicaciones, donde esta el?- pregunto , la pelirroja iba a responder cuando apareció Sasuke recién duchado aun en toalla.

- Karin quien llego- pregunto sin interés y fríamente sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica ojiverde.

- Sa…Sasuke-kun- salio con dolor de sus temblorosos labios, el moreno la miro y vio sufrimiento y agonía en su mirada pero aparento no importarle

Karin se acerco a el, lo tomo del cuello desprevenidamente y lo beso, el Uchiha correspondió ya que quería hacer sentir a su esposa lo que el había padecido todos esos días atrás.

-Sasuke-kun- volvió a repetir mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes cayendo libremente por su carita- ¿Por qué? Dime que rayos te he hecho- se lamentaba la pelirosa – es que acaso no he sido suficiente para ti-

El moreno aparto a la pelirroja de su lado- Karin nos puedes dejar un momento- dijo simplemente ella lo miro asintió y se retiro.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la pelirosa que se ahogaba en lagrimas, la miro como su fuera lo que menos le importara en el mundo.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió la ojiverde- porque me haces esto, porque ahora……justo cuando comprendí cuanto te amo, justo ahora que creí que éramos felices que a ti te bastaba estar conmigo, que yo era importante para ti. He hecho todo esto por ti y tú….-

Sasuke la miro mas fríamente se acerco a ella la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco- amarme tu a mi, no seas ridícula Sakura, deja el papelito de buena esposa conmigo, he visto la realidad deja de fingir que todo esto ya no te queda- espeto muy molesto.

La pelirosa se safo del agarre del moreno- que diablos estas diciendo-

- Que eres una maldita cualquiera- respondió el moreno

- De que hablas porque me juzgas así, que te he hecho además de amarte todo este maldito tiempo Sasuke- se separo un poco de el asustada al ver aparecer el sharingan en su mirada.

- Si tuvieras un poco de dignidad y respeto no fingirías un amor falso ahora mientras te revuelcas con el maldito de Sai- le grito.

El sonido sordo de un golpe se escucho por toda la habitación, mientras la cara de Sasuke se hacia a un lado y la mano de Sakura aun en el aire y su mirada aun llorosa y con rencor se mantenía fija en el.

- Nunca…..- apretó los dientes- nunca mas te atrevas a acusarme de serte infiel maldito desgraciado………no se como te he amado tanto y he podido ser tan estupida – negó con la cabeza- siempre fuiste así cierto….lo único que querías era resurgir tu clan…. Nunca me has querido realmente…te sentías vació porque la única imbecil que te quería ya no te prestaba atención y como creías que no podías tenerme me embarazaste a la fuerza y me hiciste que me casara contigo… Y ahora cuando me doy cuenta que cuanto te amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo, te justificas acostándote con una mujer cualquiera porque crees que yo he estado con Sai- sonrió amargamente mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y corrian libremente por sus mejillas.

Al ver que el Uchiha no decía nada, se dio la vuelta diciendo- eres un estupido, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida y olvídate de Aiko-chan porque jamás nos vas a volver a ver, tu no vales la pena- Salio corriendo.

Sasuke se había quedado en blanco las palabras de ella le habían pegado muy dentro, le habían dolido demasiado y empezaba a darse cuenta que talvez no había sido lo correcto seguirle el cuento a Karin ya que a pesar de que había hecho sufrir a Sakura cosa que no le agradaba, el estaba sufriendo igual o mas que su esposa, el ni siquiera tenia nada con la pelirroja, ni jamás se le paso por la mente, si solo simple desprecio sentía por ella. Todo eso realmente había estado mal, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia si las palabras de Karin eran ciertas y el se había dejado manipular como un estupido Sakura tenia razón el no valía nada.

- Sakura- cerró los ojos con dolor y apretó el puño

- Sasuke que sucede- Karin apareció y puso una mano sobre su hombro- Ya veo te deshiciste de la mujerzuela ya, menos mal- objeto la pelirroja.

Sasuke se safo de su agarre como si ella fuera algo asqueroso y despreciable y que solo su tacto le causara asco- suéltame no me vuelvas a tocar, lárgate y dejame en paz estorbo- le grito

- Pero Sasuke- trato de decir la ojiroja.

- LARGATE maldita- grito de nuevo enojado y con el sharingan activado sacando a la peliteñida a la fuerza de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Sakura iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y su vista estaba un poco empañada, no le importaba que la gente la viera, no le afectaba que se rieran de ella o que sintieran lastima y compasión, todo lo que quería era que ese intenso dolor que estaba estrangulando terriblemente su corazon cesara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

"_**El Amor, será suficiente para curar las heridas y las palabras con rencor antes dichas o abra algo mas que la verdad que una a Sasuke y a Sakura, algo que no estaba en los planes de ambos" **_

**Regalenme unos reviews onegai! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, las quiero mucho y espero de todo corazón que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones en un review, de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi humilde fic.**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis (recuerdos)**

Regálenme unos reviews plis (texto)

_Regálenme unos reviews plis (pensamientos)_

_---------------------Cambio de escena_

"_**Entre dos Amores"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura llego a la casa de Hinata completamente pálida y con un aire de desesperación en la cara

.-Sakura que sucede- pregunto la chica de ojos grises al ver a la chica pelirosa blanca como el papel y con restos de las lágrimas derramadas aun en su cara.

-Hinata yo…..- se quedo en silencio un momento mirándole con ojos suplicantes y a la peliazul se le aguaron los ojos temía que algo malo le estuviera pasando a su amiga, estaba callada esperando que ella se lo contase pero - donde...donde esta Aiko-chan, dime Hinata - pidió con aire desolado la ojiverde

-esta aun dormida- respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Pero…Saku…-no termino de hablar cuando la pelirosa la interrumpió.

- Voy a llevármela así, si no te importa- dijo pasando a donde se encontraba Aiko, cambiando el semblante triste a uno mas frió, Hinata se asusto ella nunca la había visto actuar así y de verdad estaba muy preocupada por ella.

- Sakura de verdad dime te paso algo, sabes q puedes confiar en mi- se acerco a ella y le pregunto al ver salir por la puerta a Sakura con Aiko en brazos

- No te preocupes- se apresuro a decir- dime Naruto esta en la torre del Hokage-

-si- respondió Hinata seria.

-gracias por todo Hinata siempre fuiste muy buena amiga, cuida de los niños y de Naruto también, eres la mejor elección que pudo haber tenido ese tonto, cuídate- y se fue dejando boquiabierta a Hinata quien no sabia porque ella había hablado así, era como si ella se estuviese despidiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba oscuro, las gotas de lluvia caían formulando un ambiente deprimente, se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana pensativo, seguramente a "ella" le agradaría ver desde allí toda la aldea, esa vista era estupenda, sus ojos verdes estarían llenos de emoción y le pediría que la abrazara mientras verian la lluvia caer y ella tendria en brazos a su pequeña, apretó el puño con impotencia, sin querer recordó todo lo que ella le había dicho hacia unas cuantas horas y una sola frase se mantuvo resonando en su mente _**"**__**justo cuando comprendí cuanto te amo, justo ahora que creí que éramos felices que a ti te bastaba estar conmigo, que yo era importante para ti. He hecho todo esto por ti y tú"**_, cerro los ojos eso dolía, dolía tanto, estaba confundido al principio le había creído de tirón a Karin, como había sido tan estupido y como fue capaz de decirle todo aquello a "ella" cuando la vio, sus ojos jade llorosos, su mirada lastimada, su ceño fruncido, su dolor en cada palabra confesándole aquello, el se sintió el ser mas miserable del mundo, cerro los ojos con impotencia, una imagen de ella diciéndole "Te Amo" se coló en su cabeza, abrió de golpe los ojos y se levanto y salio de la habitación decidido a buscarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino era difícil, la lluvia lo había complicado todo, pero nada la iba a detener, sus ojos verdes decididos miraron al horizonte, mientras en sus brazos descansaba su tesoro cubierta con una capa blanca igual a la de ella, agradecía al cielo que ella tuviera el sueño pesado, nada la despertaba una vez que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, la apretó contra si, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de aquella hosteleria camino a su nuevo destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de cabello negro golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, una mujer alta y algo mayor de cabellos rosados le abrió la puerta.

- Sasuke- dijo un poco sorprendida por la visita.

- Señora- su voz sonaba extrañamente desesperada- dígame…dígame por favor donde esta Sakura-

La Señora Haruno lo examino seria un momento, luego le hizo pasar a la sala y le pidió que esperara un momento mientras ella se retiraba y subía las escaleras.

Luego bajo con algo en las manos, Sasuke la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta, talvez si tenia suerte ella estaría allí o con alguna de sus amigas ya que al llegar a casa y darse cuenta lo desolaba que estaba y con algunas cosas de ella y Aiko que faltaban se había preocupado pero no…ella no podía haberse ido tan lejos, eso era lo que el creía.

La señora Haruno hablo- No se que le hayas hecho a mi hija y tampoco es que pretendo meterme en su vida pero estoy completamente segura de que le haz hecho daño- lo miro seria y un poco enojada, mientras el se esperaba un sermón de lo peor, la mujer mayor le dio la espalda- ella no me lo dijo pero yo lo se, no estoy segura de hacer bien en decírtelo pero- hizo una pausa- Sakura no esta en la aldea- el moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un extraño dolor en el pecho amenazo con quitarle de apoco la respiración- ni siquiera se despidió de mi- dio un respiro y siguió agregando- me dejo esta carta, me llego hace rato- volvió la vista al pelinegro- si te interesa leerla adelante- extendió la mano hacia el moreno dándole aquel papel.

"**Mamá" se que me estoy portando como una cobarde al no despedirme de frente pero necesito alejarme un tiempo de Konoha, me llevare a Aiko-chan conmigo espero que comprendas que no puedo decirte a donde me dirijo porque no quiero que Sasuke lo sepa, "Te quiero con todo mi corazón" **

**Se despide Sakura.-**

Arrugo aquel papel blanco, se sintió morir a cada línea que leía, "Ella" se había marchado y no quería que el la encontrara.

Casi temblando le entrego la carta a la Señora Haruno aparentando no importarle se dio la vuelta, ella le pregunto si le sucedía algo al verlo comportarse tan extraño, el no respondió, así que ella decidió ofrecerle un vaso de agua para que saliera de la impresión que aquello le había causado, lo obligo a que tomara asiento pero el permanecía ausente recordando cuando le dijo que lo amaba y el no había querido escucharla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato mas tarde, mas calmado se dirigió de inmediato a la torre del Hokage ya que de ninguna manera iba a permitirse perderla, no le importaba ya si ella le había engañado, se había dado cuenta que sin ella y su hija, su mundo era vació y se cernía en la completa soledad.

- Naruto- grito abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe ignorando a cualquiera que pretendiera detenerle.

- Que se te ofrece- expreso indiferente el rubio- aunque supongo que debe de ser algo tremendamente urgente Dattebayo, si llegas así nada mas haciendo escándalo-

- Naruto, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito que me autorices el permiso para salir de Konoha urgente- hizo una pausa, el ojiazul alzo una ceja- Sakura….ella, se fue con Aiko y necesito encontrarlas- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta pero trataba dejarlas salir.

- Denegado- su voz era firme demandando una orden, el moreno le miro atónito el aun no se creía que….

- Si no lo haces de cualquier manera me ire- su voz decidida y mirada desafiante se había vuelto muy seria.

- He dado una orden, si te ven cruzar o intentar salir de aldea, tu ejecución será inmediata por traición a Konoha por segunda vez Sasuke- era su respuesta como gran Hokage de la aldea.

- Es que acaso no lo entiendes maldito Usuratoncachi- con una velocidad inhumana lo tomo del cuello apretando el agarre- Sakura no esta- le grito con el sharingan activado- ella y mi hija no están que quieres que haga, que me quede aquí sentado como un imbecil mientras no lo ordenes ah!-

La doctora Uchiha y su hija han solicitado el permiso para ausentarse un tiempo y se los he otorgado- expreso el rubio mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras se safaba del agarre del moreno.

- Donde están- su vos denotaba enojo e impotencia.

- No voy a decírtelo- su mirada decidida y sus palabras le otorgaban su respuesta.

El moreno sin paciencia iba a replicar pero antes que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, el Uzumaki continuo- no voy a decírtelo porque sencillamente no lo se- mintió el sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga de no revelar a donde ella se encontraba.

_**- Prométemelo- pidió la pelirosa mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas.**_

_**- Pero…pero es mi mejor amigo Sakura-chan- la veía con tristeza, nunca le agrado verla sufrir así.**_

_**- Naruto….onegai…..yo- las lagrimas no la dejaban continuar, el rubio se acerco y abrazo a su amiga.**_

_**- Esta bien- suspiro cansado.**_

De un momento a otro el moreno se desplomo al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos, se tomo la cabeza mientras en su mente aquellas palabras resonaban sin piedad **" Y ahora cuando me doy cuenta cuanto te amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo", " No quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida y olvídate de Aiko porque jamás nos volverás a ver"** se tomo con una mano el pecho mientras apretaba los dientes, el sharingan aun activado y con fuerza golpeo el piso a puño cerrado, cerro los ojos mientras luchaba con la debilidad que sentía en ese momento.

Naruto sintió lastima de el, sabia que estaba sufriendo pero el no iba a traicionar a su amiga porque sabia que ella estaba sufriendo aun mas que el pelinegro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llegada de Sakura y Aiko a la aldea de la arena con la recomendación del actual Hokage de la hoja fue tomado de buena manera, se pidió discreción y fue acatada, el Kazekage necesitaba una asistente y alguien que se hiciera cargo del hospital de la aldea.

Aiko-chan lloraba y se despertaba casi todas las noches llorando por su papi pero Sakura trataba de animarle, cantarle y asegurarle lo mucho que su papi la queríay que seguro no quería verla así y que después de esa "Misión" volverían a su hogar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 semanas después…………**

Sakura se levanto muy temprano ya que debía entregarle los últimos informes del hospital a Gaara, explicarle y regresar a hacerle el desayuno a Aiko, bostezo pesadamente, últimamente se sentía muy cansada pero ella lo achacaba a la adaptación al trabajo ya que acostumbrase a esa apretada agenda de nuevo después de tanto tiempo era un poco agobiante.

Se miro en el espejo del baño y en realidad se veía muy cansada, algo ojerosa y demacrada, de repente sin saber porque unas horribles nauseas se apoderaron de su ser y ella empezó a cambiar de opinión sobre lo que podría estar pasándole en realidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban y cada día mas se daba cuenta que la vida sin "Ella" era difícil mas aun después de haberse acostumbrado a su compañía, ya que ella y su hija eran su mundo y ahora que no estaban era una terrible agonía.

De su nueva vida no podía decir mucho, seguía con misiones, estaba constantemente vigilado por si intentaba irse en busca de su esposa e hija, estaba solo, gracias al cielo la chica pelirroja se había marchado junto al chico de cabellos grises y sonrisa graciosa que había vuelto a reclamarla, había sido bochornoso y horrible todo el suceso por el tremendo espectáculo que habían montado pero estaba agradecido ya que se había desecho de ese estorbo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unos meses más tarde……**

Sasuke iba llegando de una peligrosa misión donde casi pierde la visa, entro en la oficina del Hokage, le habían ordenado que esperara allí por el ya que tenia algo que informarle porque en ese momento se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo.

Inspecciono sin mucho interés el lugar, mientras lo esperaba y se fijo en algo muy inusual sobre el escritorio, era un trozo de papel con un listón rosa, se acerco y miro impreso el emblema de la aldea de la arena en el, sin saber porque sintió curiosidad por aquella carta, la tomo y la abrió sin importarle si alguien le descubría o no.

Dentro decía el informe medico de la aldea de la arena, y algo mas.

**Naruto, siento que el informe llegara un poco tarde, pero es que hemos tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes, Gaara-sama me ha pedido que te recuerde que dentro de 1 mes se celebrara el aniversario de la alianza de Konoha y la Arena, y espera que te presentes junto a Hinata y tu familia para la reunión con los consejeros, por otro lado necesitamos urgentes unos medicamentos que vienen en la lista al final de la carta, ya sabes es difícil conseguir algunas plantas medicinales en el desierto….sin otro inconveniente por el momento me despido…**

**Haruno Sakura.**

Sasuke se quedo paralizado, era…..era una carta de "Ella" y el maldito Dobe le había ocultado todo el maldito tiempo donde estaba su familia.

Estaba molesto pero a la vez feliz, ahora sabia donde se encontraban y no dudaría en ir por ella y la niña, pero había algo más que le dolía, Sakura ya no se presentaba como Uchiha si no simplemente como Haruno.

-Sakura- hizo una pausa-maldito Usuratonkachi, Maldito Sai -pronuncio el moreno con el sharingan ya activado esos desgraciados tenían toda la culpa, el primero por ocultarle información importante y el otro porque no había podido ajustar cuentas con el, ya que el maldito se había marchado a la Raíz junto a su familia meses atras, arrugando con fuerza la carta siguió maldiciendo, de pronto se abrió la puerta intempestivamente el Uchiha volvió la vista para ver a la persona que en ese momento quería ver ya que necesitaba una explicación.

Naruto le saludo como siempre preguntándole como le había ido en la misión, cuando de repente Sasuke le soltó un golpe que el apenas pudo esquivar.

- Que mierda te sucede Baka- estaba algo alterado el joven Hokage.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, maldito Usuratonkachi- espeto el moreno- como haz sido capaz de ocultarme todo este tiempo la maldita verdad, que Sakura y mi hija estaban en la Arena-

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- co…como te haz enterado-

El Uchiha le tiro con fuerza el papel al suelo y cuando el rubio lo miro se quedo estupefacto- Sakura-chan, ella….ella me pidió que no te lo dijera y es mi amiga y ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, tu siempre le haces daño, me dijiste que tratarías de hacerla feliz el día de tu boda pero no haces mas que lastimarla-

- Yo también soy tu amigo y estoy sufriendo igual que ella- le grito el pelinegro con rabia- que no entiendes lo que he pasado…sin ella y mi hija yo…-lo miraba aun con el sharingan pero su mirada se había vuelto triste y desconsolada- que no entiendes de que la vida sin ella y mi hija me esta matando-

El rubio lo miro tristemente sabia que Sasuke estaba diciendo la verdad y en parte se sentía responsable, lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo y lo habia comprobado- entonces ve por ellas a la Arena- el Uchiha lo miro sorprendido- pero con una sola condición- Sasuke seguía en silencio esperando- nadie debe saber que vas por ellas, si Sakura-chan se entera antes de que llegues, entonces se iran y las perderás para siempre-

Sasuke lo miro extrañado- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Era una de las condiciones que me dijo Sakura-chan en una de sus cartas, dijo que si se enteraba que tú ibas por ellas, aunque fuera egoísta e infantil de su parte, ella y su hija se irían y que no quería verte nunca más.

Sin saber como ni porque una lagrima broto de aquellos ojos ahora negros pues el sharingan hacia un momento lo había desactivado, se tomo el pecho con una mano mientras imaginaba las palabras de Sakura y sentía golpear con cada silaba cruelmente su corazón, el rubio lo miro estupefacto no podía creer cuan grave era lo que el moreno estaba pasando.

- Puedes ir por ella, tienes mi permiso- recalco nuevamente el Uzumaki, mientras el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y a punto de salir de la habitación estaba cuando el rubio le hablo- Eh! Baka- el moreno le miro- trae de vuelta a Sakura-chan y a tu hija y esta vez no las pierdas por algo tan estupido-

- Hmp- fue lo único que contesto el moreno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después en la arena…………..**

Sakura y Aiko se encontraban en su casa desayunando.

- Aiko-chan- sonrió la pelirosa, la pelinegra la miro- dime bebe porque no llevas puesta tu ropa habitual con el símbolo de la familia de papá- pregunto la ojiverde.

- Porque ya no la quiero ni a la ropa ni a papi- explico la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

Sakura se asusto, ella no quería que Aiko su bebe hablara así y mucho menos que no quisiera a Sasuke.

- Porque lo dices- pregunto de nuevo.

- Porque Papi ya no nos quiere- respondió esta al borde las lagrimas recordando la conversación del día anterior entre su mami y Temari-san donde su Mamá le explicaba a la rubia porque Sasuke no estaba con ellas.

- Aiko bebe papi si nos quiere- trato de decir la pelirosa aunque pensaba que al menos a ella el moreno no la quería nada.

- Mami…no mientas- grito la pelinegra muy alterada- yo te oí cuando le decías a Temari-san- empezó a gimotear mientras sus hombros temblaban- que papi se fue con la cuatro ojos fea peliteñida- los ojitos verdes de la niña se le llenaron completamente de lagrimas- yo no quiero que esa fea mujer sea mi nueva mami, no quiero que este con papi, pero si el ya no nos quiere yo tampoco lo voy a querer- las lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas como cataratas y a la pelirosa se le partió el corazón se sentía tan culpable, se toco su vientre levemente abultado, todo eso dolía tanto, luego la abrazo tratando de calmarla aunque ella también estaba llorando, se sentía tan mal no quería que su bebe sufriera así y menos por una situación de la cual eran responsables solo Sasuke y ella , por eso se había marchado para que todo aquello no le afectara a su pequeña y ahora por un descuido, ella se había enterado de la supuesta verdad.

- Sucede algo Sakura-san- manifestó un pelirrojo entrando por la puerta, Sakura lo miro sorprendida, rapidamente se seco las lágrimas- lo siento estaba abierto y yo…- parecía estar un poco apenado el Kazekage.

- No se preocupe por ello Gaara-sama- expreso la pelirosa.

- Ya veo! Cuantas veces te he pedido que me llames simplemente Gaara- suspiro cansado el chico de ojeras y ojos verdes- eres mi asistente y también eres la encargada del hospital debes hablarme con mas familiaridad.

- Gomen- se disculpo la chica de ojos verdes- pero es que aun no me acostumbro Gaara-sama-

La pequeña que aun esta en los brazos de su madre se limpio las lagrimas mientras sonreía y veía al pelirrojo- Gaara-san- expreso

- Aiko como estas- pregunto este.

- Yo…hum…etto..Bueno estoy bien- sonrió

- A que se debe tu visita Gaara-san- dijo la pelirosa aun acostumbrándose a llamarlo de esa manera.

- Yo vine- hizo una pausa mientras Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente- se que es tu día libre pero quería saber si quieren salir a comer algo conmigo- argumento el pelirrojo.

- Mami, di que si, yo quiero ir a comer con Gaara-san- pidió la pelinegra emocionada.

- Aiko-chan acabamos de comer- le explico la pelirosa.

- Pero quiero ir con Gaara-san- expreso la pequeña.

Sakura sonrió un poco al ver a su hija tan animada hacia mucho que no la veía así, seria quizás desde que dejaron a Sasuke.

Gaara se sonrojo imperceptiblemente ante la insistencia de la niña, parecía que ella le apreciaba un poco, el siempre había querido un poco de afecto y sentía ahora que por fin era aceptado completamente no solo por su aldea si no por otras personas y al ver a la pelirosa sonreír sin saber porque sintió que talvez ella, la pequeña niña y el bebe que venia en camino podrían ser lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

- Esta bien- expreso la chica de ojos verdes tomando sus cosas mientras la pequeña Aiko tomaba de la mano a Gaara.

- Gaara-san- lo llamo el la miro- puedes cargarme- pidió la niña.

La pelirosa se sorprendió mucho ya que Aiko ni a ella le había pedido desde hacia mucho que la cargara.

- Claro- manifestó el pelirrojo tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelinegra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un guapo moreno iba cruzando el desierto sabia que le quedaba poco para llegar, de pronto vio a lo lejos las murallas entre las que debía cruzar para poder entrar a la arena, sonrió al fin había llegado donde estaban sus amores y no pensaba irse sin ellas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde……..**

- Te la pásate bien bebe- pregunto la pelirosa a su hija

- Si, Gaara-san es muy amable y lindo no como papi que ya no me quiere- la pelinegra se entristeció.

- Papi si te quiere- le explico la ojiverde.

- Hmp! Pues yo ya no, y no quiero que sea mi papi, mi hermanito tu y yo no lo vamos a querer mas porque papi es malo- expreso mientras se iba quedando dormidita en los brazos de su madre.

Saco las llaves de su bolsa y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando escucho su voz.

- Sakura- la llamo.

La pelirosa se quedo completamente en blanco, volvió la vista para encontrase con – Sa..Sasuke-kun-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Me regalan unos reviews si! Onegai!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola como están espero que súper genial, siento la demora, mil gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace, recibir sus opiniones, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic y espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.**_

_**Comentario: Estoy Triste T-T. **_

_**Entre dos amores**_

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----

El viento tibio con residuos de arena mecía sus cabellos mientras su desconcertada mirada se encontraba frente a la puerta de su ahora casa, con su hija en brazos creyendo que talvez estaría soñando volvió la vista hacia atrás para encontrarse con la persona que le hacia daño y le hacia feliz al mismo tiempo.

-**Sa…Sasuke-kun**- fue todo lo que exclamo.

La sorpresa y desconcierto de la chica pelirosa le pareció tierno al moreno, llevaba mas de cuatro meses sin su compañía, la amaba, había estado viajando desde hacia días, pasando hambre, sueño, mientras cruzaba por los verdes bosques, luego el desierto, solo por ella y su hija y lo único que venia en ese momento a su mente era rodearla con sus brazos y besar a su hija en la frente.

Por un momento Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos pensando las palabras apropiadas con las cuales iba a hablarle, pero algo le hizo reaccionar, el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta café claro de la casa provisional de su esposa e hija.

Mantenía fija la vista en cada movimiento que realizaba su pelirosa cuando de pronto ella entro apresurada y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el pelinegro decidió pasar antes que lo dejara afuera.

El silencio ondaba en aquel lugar, Sasuke examino cada rincón, buscando señales de algo pero se dio cuenta que por mas que mirara, todo era distinto, Sakura no había decorado nada parecido a su casa en konoha entonces talvez ella ya no…..

- **Sakura**- la llamo, pero la chica de ojos verdes no le miraba, estaba unicamente parada dándole la espalda, pero algo le hizo reaccionar pues ignorando completamente su presencia, camino con su hija en brazos a la planta de arriba, seguramente iba a acostar a su pequeña ya que se había dado cuenta que ella se encontraba dormida pues de no ser así ella le hubiera recibido calidamente dándole un abrazo, su pequeña Aiko.

Ignoro el silencio de su esposa y se dedico a seguirla.

La pelirosa arropo a su pequeña entre sabanas rosa, se dio la vuelta luego de haber depositado un calido beso en la frente de su hija y continuo con la rutina de todos los días, bajo de nuevo lavo los platos, arreglo la mesa, cambio el agua de las flores pasando completamente del moreno de apellido Uchiha como si el no estuviera allí.

La paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando el limite ante el comportamiento de la chica pelirosa, decidido se acerco a ella para hablarle.

La chica de ojos verdes termino de arreglar todo y se dirigió de nuevo a la planta de arriba, entro en el baño y se lavo la cara, luego salio de nuevo mientras el pelinegro la esperaba afuera.

Sasuke al verla salir se fijo en algo que el no había notado, Sakura estaba diferente no solo su comportamiento que aunque le molestara sabia que el tenia la culpa en parte, pero si la miraba bien ella estaba distinta, llevaba la ropa mas holgada que de costumbre, no llevaba mas el logo del clan de su familia, eso le molestaba pero lo importante era tratar de recuperarla, y cuando ella paso a su lado se fijo en algo mas ella estaba mas rellenita, un pensamiento rodó en su mente, lo que provoco que el abriera los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta del motivo.

Cansado de su actitud, la tomo del brazo algo bruscamente sin querer haciendo que ella se detuviera- **Sakura ya fue suficiente**- se dirigió a ella, pero la pelirosa se soltó de su agarre con fuerza y siguió su camino sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

- **Sakura**- le dijo alzando un poco la voz completamente molesto, la tomo de nuevo del brazo y esta vez le hizo dar la vuelta quedando frente a frente, lo que vio lo dejo helado, unos ojos verdes mirándole con furia y con dolor, el seño fruncido y las manos en puño- **Sakura**- expreso lastimado también por aquella actitud de su joven esposa.

- **Que Rayos quieres**- le grito ella, hablándole por primera vez desde que había llegado, estaba molesta, sorprendida, dolida, enojada y confundida pero no volvería a caer – **acaso ya te cansaste de aquella mujer, es eso y ahora vienes a buscar a tu estupida**- tratando de calmarse hizo una pausa, si seguía así podría hacerle daño al bebe- **¿para que viniste¿Cómo te enteraste?**- el no le contesto- **fue Naruto cierto**- negó con la cabeza- **que no te había quedado claro ya! que no quería volver a verte, disfrutas lastimándome es eso Sasuke**- las lagrimas amenazaban en sus decididos ojos verdes pero no podía permitirse mostrarse así, no mas, se soltó del agarre del moreno y le dio la espalda.

El no había pronunciado ni una palabra, el no quería lastimarla, el quería recuperarla que acaso ella no lo entendía, había ido a buscarla a ella, solo a ella que era la dueña de su destino, a la única que amaba, entendía su enojo pero no aceptaba sus palabras, asumía su culpa, pero rechazaba su actitud, no la iba a dejar ir otra vez, no ahora que la había encontrado.

- **Porque no dices nada**- pausa-**vete, es lo mejor, no quiero verte**-reflexiono- **o lo que quieres es distinto de lo que digo y por eso te quedas callado y no te marchas**- pausa de nuevo- **vas a casarte con ella, es lo que viniste a decirme, es eso lo que quieres que sepa-** pregunta temblando de rabia y dolor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa, como ella siquiera creía semejante osadía, no hablaba por la simple razón que no sabia que decirle, la escuchaba atento quería oír todo lo que ella iba a decirle porque después le tocaría a ella escuchar lo que el iba a expresarle.

La tomo de los hombros con cuidado- **No voy a casarme con nadie, ya tengo una esposa no necesito otra**- manifestó simplemente.

- **Pero una esposa a la que no quieres**- alego ella.

- **No estés buscando excusas para alejarme de ti, porque no lo voy a permitir y mucho menos ahora que se que estas esperando otro hijo mió**- el moreno estaba serio.

Ella se desconcertó a pesar de la seriedad sentía un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras, todo ese tiempo que se había separado de el había sido un infierno, lo amaba pero simplemente no podía perdonarlo, el había juzgado sin pruebas y la había engañado sin importarle su sufrimiento y el de su pequeña hija.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y una sonrisa irónica se formo en su boca- **a ti quien te ha dicho que el hijo que espero es tuyo**- quería lastimarlo, deseaba hacerle sentir aunque fuera un poco todo lo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo, sin creer que talvez el hubiese sufrido por su ausencia, por lo cual quería lastimar su orgullo haciéndole creer cosas que podrían hacerle daño.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir un hueco en el pecho, apretó el agarre –**no intentes engañarme, no solo creo que sea mi hijo, estoy seguro de ello**-

- **Esa es tu respuesta**-pregunto- **no era una maldita cualquiera, tu mismo lo dijiste, mi hijo podría ser de Sai, no me revolcaba con el según tu o talvez sea de cualquier otro de esta aldea, vine hace mucho así que pude hacerlo con quien se me diera la gana no es cierto**-grito y no pudo contenerse mas las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

La soltó, cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta- **sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, yo se que….**- pero no lo dejo seguir hablando ya que ella lo interrumpió.

- **Déjate de idioteces y lárgate, no quiero verte**- expreso ella dándose la vuelta y mirando su espalda, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre sus ojos.

- **No voy a irme sin Aiko y sin ti**- alego el, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta**- no pretendas venderme el cuento de que el hijo que llevas en tu vientre no es mió, se que estas dolida y lo entiendo, tuve la culpa no lo niego pero no quieras engañarme con algo así-** hizo una pausa- **porque se perfectamente que estas mintiendo, te conozco**-

- **Tu no me conoces**- negó con la cabeza mirándolo con dolor- **si lo hicieras nunca me habrías juzgado**-

- **Se que en todo lo que esta pasando, mi culpa es la mas grande y te juzgue sin pensarlo pero a pesar de que antes no sabia la verdad, quería encontrarte, fui a buscarte a casa de tu madre y por toda la aldea, no me importaba nada, sabes lo que siento y no solo tu saliste lastimada ese día – **hizo una pausa**-cuando supe hace poco todo, cambio mi vida y …**- se callo, su semblante era serio pero Sakura presentía que talvez el estaba sufriendo igual.

- ¿**Que no sabias**¿**Qué fue ese "todo" del que hablas**?- cuestiono, esa parte de sus palabras.

- **Mientras venia para aca, me encontré a Sai y se la verdad Sakura, el me lo dijo**- Sasuke recordó como casi mata a Sai al haberlo encontrado y como el le había dicho su versión de lo que paso el día que fue a ver a la señora Uchiha, _"Sakura es una persona maravillosa"_, le había dicho, _"Me rechazo aunque le insistí, ella no podía, no quería, su corazón era de otra persona, siempre lo fue, tuve la oportunidad de tenerla y la perdí, ella me dijo a quien amaba y lo entendí, me quiso pero no me amo, su corazón siempre estuvo al lado de su persona importante, aunque ella se engañara a si misma, el único dueño de su corazón siempre fuiste tu Sasuke y entonces me marche"_, lo que le había manifestado su antes rival de amores le había dado muy dentro y el sentimiento de culpa había ido consumiendo poco a poco al pelinegro por eso aun mas la buscaría y le pediría perdón aunque fuese de rodillas.

- **No se que estés pensando ahora y la verdad no me interesa**- las lagrimas seguían cayendo y su cara era impasible pero mostraba todo el dolor que sentía en su interior-**que viste a Sai dices, que sabes la verdad y ahora que te sientes satisfecho al saber lo que en realidad paso **- le dio la espalda- **ahora si piensas que no soy una cualquiera, que nunca te engañe, ahora dices conocerme**- volvió la vista hacia atrás para mirarlo- **pues no me consuela que hayas venido y estés diciendo que sabes la verdad habiéndome lastimado antes**- volvió la vista al frente y empezaba a caminar cuando….

- **Se que fui un imbecil, pero tu nunca me dijiste nada de lo que sentías**- la tomo del brazo para que no se marchara.

- **El amor no solo se demuestra hablando, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, tu mas que nadie lo sabes, yo estaba confundida, pero estaba contigo y con Aiko, con el pasar del tiempo lo entendí, yo era muy feliz pero tu decidiste engañarme con esa y yo no pude soportarlo**- trataba de safarse de su agarre pero el no se lo permitía.

- **Yo también he sufrido, que no lo entiendes**- le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara mientras el sharingan en sus ojos había aparecido- **además con ella no**………..- pero de nuevo ella lo interrumpió

- **Me juzgaste y no te importaron las consecuencias, te fuiste con aquella mujer sin importarte lo que yo sentía, porque ahora debería importarme lo que sientes tu…- **le espeto en la cara.

- **Porque tu me amas**- le grito el.

- **Y de que te sirve si ahora no quiero verte**- manifestó ella- **además no sabes lo que siento ahora, así que déjame en paz, vete con la pelirroja, estoy segura que ella estará feliz o talvez la trajiste contigo, bueno como sea no importa solo V-E-T-E**- se soltó del agarre de su esposo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

La paciencia de Sasuke ya había rebasado el límite, estaba empezando a perder el control, detestaba esa necedad tan característica de su esposa.

Estaba enfado realmente, sentía que no iba a aguantar mas, no quería lastimarla, solo quería hablar y tratar de solucionar los malentendidos tan brutales que había cometido para hacerla sufrir tanto y alejarla de su lado.

El estaba conciente de su culpa pero ella tenia que perdonarlo, estaba sufriendo y mucho, todo esto lo sacaba de control.

Había cambiado demasiado, enamorarse de esa mujer le había vuelto completamente loco, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados a su lado y de verdad le había gustado probar el lado bueno de la vida, saber que ahora le apreciaban de verdad en la villa, que tenia una esposa y una hija a quienes adoraba.

La satisfacción de ver a todos aquellos hombres muertos de envidia por poseer a la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido era una dicha que se había dado el lujo de tener y ahora estaba actuando como un estupido al no hacer nada porque ella lo escuchara después de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo con el cuentito de lo supuesto con su ex subordinada Karin.

Pero de que lo escuchaba, era un hecho el también sabia como ser un idiota obstinado cuando se lo proponía.

Fue tras ella y la aprisiono contra la pared con cuidado ya que en su condición era mejor que la tratara con paciencia, el sharingan ya no estaba en su mirada.

- **Que quieres**- apretó los dientes mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de las manos de Sasuke que la mantenían entre la pared y el.- **Suéltame idiota**-

- **Hmp! No! me vas a escuchar ahora**- le espeto el.

- **Para que? De que te serviría, ya te dije que no quiero verte**- manifestó ella.

- **No tengo ni nunca tuve nada con Karin**- expreso el moreno con calma.

Ella volvió la vista a otro lado con solo escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

- **Sakura**-la llamo, ella no volvió la vista- **deja de comportarte como si estuvieras chiquita aun **- la pelirosa no hizo amago de hacerle caso- **Tsk! Eres tan molesta**- espeto cansado el chico, soltando el agarre y dándole la espalda.

- **Te crees que soy idiota**- dijo con ironía la chica, esas palabras le hicieron darse la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella, las lagrimas habían cesado pero la mirada llena de rencor no- **no soy estupida ok, así que no creas tu ………….**

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke se había acercado demasiado a ella y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- **Que….Sa-ku-ra**- expuso el pelinegro rozando su nariz persuadiéndola.

- **Yo**……- malditas hormonas, pero rápidamente reacciono y trato de apartarlo, pero al no hacerlo se molesto aun mas- **déjame en paz quiero que te largues porque yo…………….-**

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke la silencio con un beso hambriento y la presiono contra el con cuidado, ella no estaba correspondiendo al beso, el separo de ella sorprendido y mas aun al verla derramar lagrimas**- Sakura**-

**- Esto te hace feliz, que ganas lastimándome así**- le espeto- **disfrutas todo esto**- aparto la mirada- **no entiendo como puedes pretender que este contigo, no después de que la besaras a ella, no después que la tocaras a ella-** quiso apartarlo pero el no se lo permitió.

- **Y tu no lo besaste a el ah!**- reclamo el.- **además yo nunca la toque, fue ella la que inicio los besos y solo fueron aquellos que viste-**

- **Pretendes que eso me haga cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tienes una idea de todo lo que sentí ese día, si tan solo me hubieses preguntado lo que había pasado con Sai en lugar de lastimarme todo esto no estaría pasando**- hizo una pausa- **no quieras que esto se solucione solo porque vengas, porque no es así-**

- **Sakura**- la llamo- **Te Amo, entiendes**- la tomo de los hombros- **que eso no es suficiente.**

- **A veces el amor no lo es Sasuke, mas aun si no hay confianza y aunque tú no hayas estado con ella, yo no puedo perdonarte- **expreso Sakura.

- **Tu crees que a mi no me dolió todo lo que me dijiste, crees que soy un maldito sin sentimientos, como te sentirías tu si la persona mas importante para ti desde antes que se casara contigo sabes que ha estado pensando en otro y que un buen día el maldito bastardo se decide a buscarla ah! Que hubieras hecho tu, no crees que habrías reaccionado de la misma forma- **alego el pelinegro.

- **Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no habría corrido a los brazos de otro solo porque tú …**….- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

-** Sakura**- pronuncio suavemente mirándole con ternura, ella sin saber porque se perdió en su mirada, estaba enojada pero mas que nada dolida, se sentía tan mal, demasiado confundida para hablar con el, pero aun así cuando el se acerco a su boca con dulzura ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, se dejo llevar arrastrándose por la marea que sus sentimientos le hacían sentir, mas las hormonas que con el embarazo le hacían ser débil ante sus encantos.

Se dejo llevar ni se dio cuenta cuando ella estaba correspondiendo, ni cuando el la cargo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, ni cuando el beso con cuidado su cuello y sus manos se encargaban de su ropa, estaba demasiado dolida para detenerlo, la verdad es que lo necesitaba y estaba perdida por el.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----

- **Te sucede algo Naruto-kun**- pregunto la joven esposa del sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

**- No se si hice bien dejando ir al dobe por Sakura-chan**- hizo una pausa**- talvez ella aun no este preparada para hablar con el **– suspiro.

- **Talvez hablar es lo que necesitan….. no lo crees, Sakura es muy necia y pues Sasuke-kun, es bueno Sasuke-kun O.OU pero creo que este es el mejor momento para que hayan vuelto a encontrarse- **dijo ella.

- **Eso espero Hinata-chan, no quisiera que siguieran así, son mis dos mejores amigos y los quiero mucho-** manifestó el rubio de ojos azules.

- **Ya veras que si no te preocupes**- se acerco a el para abrazarlo, la verdad es que se estando juntos habían aprendido mucho, se amaban y se comprendían en todos los sentidos.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----

_**Fin del Capitulo.**_

" _**No todo es lo que parece"**_

_**Me regalan un review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como están espero que muy bien, disculpen la tardanza, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews mandados, de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazón.**

**Espero que la continuación del capitulo sea de su agrado, de antemano mil gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leerlo.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON. **

"**Entre dos Amores"**

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

Continuaba besando cada parte de su piel tan cremosa que lo volvía loco, acariciando con ternura su vientre levemente abultado, quería tratarla con suavidad y cariño quería compensar el dolor de ambos, aun se encontraba molesto por la terquedad de su joven esposa pero al escucharla susurrar su nombre con ese tono tan sensual que solo ella poseía se sintió perdido.

Tomo su boca con urgencia, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos con cuidado para no lastimarle, se alejo de su boca provocando una leve queja en la pelirosa al verse separada de aquella delicia de transferencia de fluidos que tanto le gustaba, sus manos distribuían caricias en el cuello y espalda del moreno, el chico sin perder mas tiempo descendió sus manos hacia su cintura mientras con su boca repartía besos en sus pechos arrancándole gemidos y suspiros a su esposa.

Cuando los labios de Sasuke llegaron a su vientre levemente abultado y sus manos se aventuraron en su extremidad, acariciando, frotando y desesperando, Sakura creyó que explotaría, las sensaciones eran demasiado exquisitas, sumándole todo el tiempo que no estuvo con el moreno, le hacían desearlo desesperadamente.

Por otro lado el pelinegro al escucharla gemir, susurrar su nombre, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos entrecerrados mirándole con deseo, se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, amaba a esa mujer, era suya y la deseaba hasta la locura.

Ella lo jalo hacia su boca y lo beso con impaciencia, el correspondió gustoso colando su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad mientras la tocaba por todas partes.

En un giro ella quedo sobre el y decidió que era hora de corresponder lo que el le había hecho sentir a ella.

Bajo a su cuello y lo beso hasta que se sintió satisfecha mientras frotaba sus pechos contra el pecho de Sasuke, el había cerrado los ojos y su respiración era mas agitada que antes desde que accidentalmente rozó su extremidad contra la entrepierna de el.

De un momento a otro se encontraban los dos delirando el nombre del otro, temblando de pasión y deseo.

El la dejo bajo el nuevamente, dándole un apasionado beso, le separo las piernas mientras la poseía totalmente, ella ahogo un grito en su boca al sentirlo dentro de ella, el se detuvo un instante mientras ella se acostumbraba a su invasión, la deseaba demasiado pero no quería tomarla desesperadamente por su estado, espero pacientemente hasta que ella le indico que podía continuar .

Ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno mientras el la embestía cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte.

El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos y solo gemidos salían de sus bocas, de vez en cuando susurraban el nombre del otro.

Se perdían en la pasión , en el deseo y en su amor.

Se sentía llegar, el cielo estaba cerca, entonces el la tomo de las manos entrelazándolas dándole a entender así que eran uno solo.

Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, el era el hombre de su vida, al único que verdaderamente había amado desde que recordaba, el era tan perfecto y tan dulce en la cama que hasta dolía.

El la amaba, ella era demasiado hermosa y el no podría dejarla, era su adicción, su destino, su amor, trataba de contenerse al máximo para hacer el momento eterno, aunque cada vez era más difícil, pues el alma quería rebosarse de tanta pasión, hasta que no pudo detener el caudal y los dos se estremecieron en un último y estruendoso impulso, cuando alcanzaron la cima del éxtasis y culminaron la comunión de sus cuerpos.

El callo sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla, se retiro de su interior acostándose boca arriba jalándola hacia el para que ella descansara sobre su pecho.

Ambos sentían que esta vez estando juntos había sido tan diferente, talvez seria que sus cuerpos se extrañaban demasiado o la fuerza de sus sentimientos era más fuerte, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que lo habían dado todo en este encuentro.

Sasuke la amo como nunca lo había hecho, la necesitaba tanto, ella la única que podía saciar sus deseos, sus labios, su boca, su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, su cuerpo todo le volvía loco por eso la escogió, la hizo su esposa, se enamoro de ella, de la única que podría, siempre lo supo pero antes no le importaba demostrarlo porque no era el tiempo, desde que había vuelto a la aldea años atrás tenia planeado estar con ella, solo con ella la dueña de su corazón.

Estaban aun sobre la sabanas, aun recuperándose de lo que acababa de suceder hacia unos momentos, Sasuke le acariciaba sus cabellos rosas y la mantenía contra su pecho mientras trataba de regular su respiración, de pronto sintió como ella se removía tratando de apartarse de el, bruscamente la tomo de los brazos para que ella no se levantara.

- Suéltame- le espeto enojada.

El estaba desconcertado, ella estaba aun molesta si acababan de……….la miro a los ojos y vio aquellos hermosos orbes verdes llenos de lagrimas mirándole fríamente- Sakura- fue todo lo que salio de su boca.

- Ya conseguiste lo que querías no!- cuestiono ella mientras aun trataba de safarse del agarre, el moreno se quedo en silencio sin entender lo que su esposa estaba diciendo- lárgate- le grito al darse cuenta que el no expresaba nada.

- No- respondió el pelinegro activando el sharingan.

- Como que no-manifestó ella apartando la mirada para que no le afectara de ningún modo la mirada roja de Sasuke, aunque de antemano sabía que el seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo- déjame-

- De que estas hablando- esta vez fue el quien pregunto alzando la vos, a la pelirosa sin querer los hombros comenzaron a temblarle, mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor y se hipaba a momentos, el moreno al ver a su esposa tan indefensa y sufriendo de esa manera se sintio enfermo, entendía su terquedad porque sabia que ella había sido la mas afectada en todo lo que había pasado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra el tratando de calmarla pero ella poco después no importándole en ningún momento su desnudez comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara.

- déjame ...suéltame- pedía la ojiverde.

- Hmp! No- dijo el pelinegro.

- Ya tuviste lo que querías, porque no te vas y me dejas en paz- expreso ella.

- No me voy a ir sin Aiko y sin ti ya te lo dije y no se que según tu he conseguido, tu sigues igual o peor que cuando estábamos discutiendo- le respondió.

- Deja de hacerle el idiota, que se bien que lo único que querías era que cayera en tus brazos fácilmente, te he complacido así que déjame en paz- trato de respirar bien ya que estaba algo alterada y prosiguió- ya no soy la misma tonta de antes Sasuke y el hecho de que me haya acostado contigo no significa que vaya a perdonarte- le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

- Sakura vine por ti por nuestra hija, entiende- cerro los ojos con impaciencia pensando que talvez debería pasar de ella pero lo había dicho antes la iba a convencer a como diera lugar que volviera a su lado, así que la tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

- Porque me lastimas de este modo- expuso ella mientras las lagrimas seguían presentes y el se sentía morir, estaba también molesto por su actitud pero verle así le dolía.

Cuando de pronto una vocecita desde el pasillo se escucho- Mami……….mami que pasa-dijo la pequeña Aiko.

En ese momento Sasuke soltó a la pelirosa, se reincorporo y coloco su pantalón y camisa para poder por fin ver a su pequeña, estaba seguro que cuando lo viera, ella se pondría muy contenta.

La pelirosa también se levanto y se puso un camisón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la ojiverde lo detuvo, el solo la miro- no vayas- expreso sabiendo el daño que le causaría a Sasuke si su hija lo veía.

El sin entender lo que su esposa había advertido antes, salio al encuentro de su hija, sonrió mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

La pelinegra se restregaba los ojitos en señal que ella aun estaba medio dormida.

- Princesita- la llamo el moreno.

La chibi ojiverde abrió los ojos de repente y los ojitos se le llenaron de lagrimas, la mirada de Sasuke parecía lastimada, no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus dos tesoros llorando, se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero la pequeña se aparto, el la miro extrañado- Aiko- dijo.

- Ya no te quiero papi- salio de sus temblorosos y pequeños labios.

Sasuke se paralizo al escuchar aquella declaración salir de la boca de su hija, creía que no era real, no podía, la pelirosa llego a su lado pero el ni le presto atención, la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

- Bebe- la llamo Sakura, pero ella solo seguía llorando.

- Mami dile a papi que se vaya, que se vaya con su novia fea, con la fea peliteñida- pidió la niña a su madre.

- Aiko cálmate- objeto Sakura que iba a acercarse cuando de pronto el moreno la tomo del brazo, ella alzo la vista pero el tenia oculta su mirada aun así percibía el estado de shock en el que el estaba y seguramente también sintiendo molestia y dolor que las palabras de su hija le habían causado.

- Sasuke-kun- susurro la pelirosa.

El salio de su estado de estupor- que le haz hecho a Aiko- manifestó con rencor.

- De que estas……- quiso decir ella pero el no la dejo continuar.

- Que le haz dicho- alzo la voz- como haz sido capaz- siguió alegando con el mismo tono de voz.

La pequeña pelinegra lloro mas fuerte si es que eso fuese posible- papi suelta a mami- expreso mientras se ahogaba en llanto.

- Yo no le dicho nada- se defendió la ojiverde de las acusaciones que su marido le estaba haciendo.

- Como fuiste capaz de ponerla en mi contra, es una niña- replico el.

- Ya te dije que no le he dicho nada- hizo una pausa- antes de reclamarme y decirme todo esto deberías ponerte a pensar quien fue el que beso a aquella mujer frente a su familia- su mirada se entristeció- así que no me acuses de las consecuencias de tus actos- le grito.

La pequeña pelinegra no quería ver a sus padres pelear, todo eso le lastimaba mucho, bajo corriendo las escaleras dejando atrás la discusión de sus seres queridos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a salir.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

Aiko estaba por salir cuando una mirada verde se le planto en frente, los cabellos rojos se distinguían por la tenue luz de la lámpara que alumbraba afuera, sus hombros comenzaron a tiritar y se abrazo a las piernas del sujeto.

- Que sucede-pregunto.

- Gaa….snif….Gaara-san- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

- Aiko que sucede- volvió a preguntar, la niña no contestaba- le paso algo a tu mamá- interrogo esta vez un poco preocupado, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza- entonces que es lo que esta pasando- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Es….es…que- trataba de decir la niña, pero un grito no la dejo continuar.

- Aiko- llamo la pelirosa con una mano en la boca completamente angustiada, había bajado las escaleras nada mas darse cuenta de la ausencia de la pequeña, el Kasekage la observo y se dio cuenta que ella había estado llorando.

- Sakura sucede algo- expreso serio.

- Gaara-san- manifestó la pelirosa sorprendida por la presencia de el en su casa, a esa hora.

- Les ha pasado algo- comento mirando a los alrededores de la casa por si algún intruso talvez las hubiese estado molestando.

- No pasa nada- respondió la chica sin querer que su ahora amigo se preocupara por ella y su hija.

- Mami dile que se vaya- interrumpió la pequeña

- Que se vaya quien- interrogo el Kasekage de la Arena.

- Necesitabas algo- manifestó la pelirosa tratando de cambiar de tema.

Gaara solo la miro, luego de unos instantes de silencio admitió- quería decirte que mañana hay un evento especial con el consejo y no se si podrías acompañarme-

- Yo…- ella estaba por responder pero alguien mas lo hizo por ella.

- No va a ir- dijo.

El pelirrojo fijo la vista en la escalera por donde el Uchiha venia bajando muy molesto al interpretar aquella invitación como atenciones para con su esposa, la pequeña Aiko al ver a su padre acercarse se aferro aun mas a las piernas del chico de ojos verdes.

- Uchiha- expreso el Kasekage- sabes que para poder entrar en la aldea se necesita una autorización del kage del lugar-

- No veo el porque ya que no voy a quedarme para siempre, tampoco vine por alguna misión, solo vengo por mi familia- el sharingan ya estaba en su mirada.

Sakura aparto a Aiko del lado de Gaara y la tomo entre sus brazos, el ambiente se habia puesto tenso.

- Ya veo- replico el pelirrojo.

- La verdadera cuestión aquí es que mierda haces tú visitando a mi familia, a esta hora- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Son parte importante para mi ahora- admitió decidido.

- No busques lo que no se te ha perdido- expreso el moreno con tono amenazante.

- Basta- grito Sakura, ambos volvieron la vista hacia ella- Sasuke vete por favor- pidió aunque mas bien parecía una suplica, el pelinegro al verla a ella con la mirada lastimada y a su hija renuente a verlo y aceptarlo de nuevo bajo la mirada un momento y luego salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

- Gaara-san voy a pedirte que también te vayas por favor- dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a la cara.

- Si- asintió el chico pero antes de darse la vuelta le dijo- espero que te encuentres mejor, no me gustaría ver a una buena amiga sufriendo por algo que no vale la pena- se dio la vuelta- creo que haz sido un poco dura con el Uchiha, al pedirle que se marchara, deberías escucharlo- y se marcho.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos verdes, apretó contra si a Aiko mientras ambas lloraban amargamente.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

**Un rato más tarde** cuando estaban más calmadas, sentadas en la sala.

- Mami, no quiero que papi vuelva, es malo y no nos quiere- expreso la pequeña.

- Aiko-chan- la miro fijamente- quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte- la niña asintió- Sasuke-kun vino a buscarnos porque nos ama mucho, no deberías tratarlo así ni decirle todo lo que le dijiste, me entiendes-pregunto

- Pero papi tiene una novia fea y se fue con ella- dijo la pelinegra.

- No papi no tiene ninguna novia y si se fue pues fue por una confusión, papi se equivoco por eso tu no debes dejar de quererlo- objeto la pelirosa a su hija.

- Pero….- expreso la niña, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Me lo prometes bebe, debes oír a papi, el te va a explicar lo que paso en realidad si, te va a decir lo mucho que nos quiere, además el esta sufriendo mucho y no debemos hacerlo sufrir mas, ya que el ha sufrido bastante ya, recuerdas que te dije que papi perdió a sus padres muy pequeño, así que no hay que hacerle mas daño, me entiendes, me prometes que lo vas a perdonar y querer mucho como antes- pregunto la pelirosa y Aiko aunque aun estaba enojada con el acepto.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

Mientras el moreno de apellido Uchiha se encontraba meditando, acostado en la cama con la mirada en el techo, en la habitación de la posada donde se había hospedado hace rato, se preguntaba a si mismo si aquel viaje había valido la pena, su esposa por mas que lo intentara no pensaba escucharlo, era tan terca que lo exasperaba y su pequeña hija ahora no lo quería ni ver, todo eso estaba mal, sabia que si valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por recuperarlas pero y si no lo hacia, si las perdìa para siempre, inmediatamente saco esos pensamientos de su mente.

Como fue que poco a poco perdió a su familia de esa manera y todo por una estupidez, se maldecía así mismo por ser tan idiota y dejarse llevar por comentarios que al final ni fueron ciertos y lo único que lograron fue hacerse daño y hacerle daño a las personas que mas amaba.

Pero es que por mas que se arrepintiera no podía volver el tiempo atrás, no podía frenar sus celos, no soportaba que nadie siquiera viera a su esposa de otra manera que no fuera como la señora Uchiha.

Se dio la vuelta y quedo boca abajo y con puño cerrado dio un golpe en la almohada- Tsk! Maldición- ya vería mañana que podía hacer para hablar con Sakura, porque no la iba a perder, ni a ella ni a Aiko.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

La pelirosa mientras tanto no podía dormir, pensaba y meditaba en todo lo que "el" le había dicho y en porque no habia querido perdonarlo, tan duro era aquello, después de hablar con su hija, de dio cuenta que debía ser ella quien tendría que tomar también el consejo, la verdad no entendía porque había actuado como lo hizo, se había comportado como toda una tonta y ahora se lamentaba de todo eso, cuando dejo a su pequeña en su cuarto espero que se durmiera para ella poder estar mas tranquila pero la verdad era que no lo estaba, después del momento de meditación que le pareció eterno, enterró la cara en la almohada arrepentida de haber echado al pelinegro esa noche de la casa.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

**La mañana** llego muy rápido para unos y para otros muy lento.

Sasuke salio de la posada decidido a buscar a su familia, cuando estaba por llegar a la casa provisional de esta, un cuadro no muy agradable se planto frente a sus ojos, el Kasekage de la arena salía de la casa de su esposa con su hija de la mano y con "ella" al lado, cerro los ojos con ironía sintiéndose muy mal.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

No habían ni cruzado la esquina cuando la rubia de cuatro coletas les dio alcance.

- Temari-san- saludaron Aiko y Sakura.

- Que sucede hermana- pregunto el pelirrojo directamente al ver la mirada preocupada de la rubia.

- Sakura- llamo la chica, ella le miro entonces prosiguió- Acabo de ver marcharse a Sasuke-san de aquí hace un momento, no sabia que estaba aquí en la aldea, así que lo seguí discretamente y lo vi tomar el camino hacia la salida de la aldea-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- _se va….se va_- gritaba su Inner desesperada.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Sakura soltó de la mano a su hija, dejándola a cargo de Temari y Gaara, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que aguantaba por el embarazo, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las puertas de la Arena, hoy seria ella la que no dejaría que el se marchara de su lado, no mas, no otra vez.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

Llego tranquilamente a la salida con su sonrisa irónica aun pintada en la cara, con las manos en los bolsillos, se marchaba se dio por vencido, dejaría ser feliz de una vez por todas a su esposa e hija, talvez alguien mas no cometería los errores que el cometió, talvez ella seria mas feliz de lo que fue a su lado, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que estuviera con quien ella decidiera nadie le querría como el.

Estaba por pasar casi al desierto cuando creyó escuchar su vos, pero siguió adelante sin voltear creyéndolo una artimaña de su imaginación hasta que…….

-Sasuke-kun- le grito

Sasuke escucho ese grito, y sin saber porque volvió la vista hacia atrás y se encontró con "ella" que apenas y le había alcanzado, respirando desigualmente, sus cabellos desordenados, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sobreesfuerzo y los ojos llorosos, su mirada se suavizo pensando en que debía regañarla por esforzarse en su estado, podía hacerse daño ella o al bebe. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se dio cuenta que ella se tambaleaba pero antes de que ella cayera al suelo, el llego a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos.

- Sakura- la llamo.

- No quiero- negó con la cabeza, el la miro atento- no quiero que te vayas Sasuke-kun - expreso la pelirosa antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del moreno.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

Sakura comenzaba a despertarse, sentía como el sol que antes de desvanecerse le daba en la cara, ya no estaba, es mas ahora sentía el ambiente un poco mas fresco, con pesar abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre una cama, en su casa, se medio incorporo rápidamente quedando sentada y al no ver a Sasuke a su lado, se sintió muy mal, rápidamente las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos verdes.

- Sasuke-kun- expreso bajando la mirada dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre su regazo, "El se había marchado y ella no había podido detenerlo" de nuevo como cuando se fue a los doce años, se sentía impotente y no sabia que hacer.

De pronto una presencia apareció a su lado, levantando su mentón un poco bruscamente para que lo mirara a la cara y entonces ella se encontró con los ojos azabache que tanto amaba.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dejando caer más lagrimas- Sasuke-kun-

El semi sonrió- molesta- alego antes de tomar sus labios y ella lo recibió con ansias correspondiendo al beso, trenzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el moreno se acerco mas sentándose en la cama, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo contra si mientras profundizaba el beso.

Se separaron en busca de aire, sus caras aun estaban muy cerca ya que Sasuke de ningún modo pensaba soltarla, ella le miro con ternura y sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas.

- Pensé que te habías ido- admitió la chica aun con restos de lágrimas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

El se acerco a su cara besando los restos de gotas que aun estaban en su faz tratando de borrarlas.

- Sasuke-kun- manifestó ella poniéndose aun más roja ante el acto de su joven marido.

- Te dije que no pensaba irme sin Aiko y sin ti- dijo el mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Mentiroso- expreso ella- pero te ibas a ir, me ibas a dejar de nuevo- volvió la vista hacia un lado e haciendo un puchero que le pareció demasiado lindo al moreno.

El se acerco a su oído y le susurro- pensé que ya no me querías y que sin mi serias mas feliz -hizo una pausa- mas estando con otra persona-admitió

Ella volvió la vista sorprendida ante la confesión- pero- suavizo su mirada, viéndole con todo su amor- yo solo puedo ser feliz con una persona- expreso mientras lo veía a los ojos- y esa persona eres tu- ahora fue ella la que se aproximo a su boca para solventar lo que acaba de decir.

----------ooooooooo----------ooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo------------oooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo.**

** Me Regalan un review onegai.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola que tal como están, espero que muy bien.**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**A continuación presento el capitulo 10 y espero que sea de su agrado, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde fic.**

**Este capi. va dedicado para mi hermanita "Setsuna" espero te agrade, se que estabas esperando el capitulo desde hace mucho.**

**ADVERTENCIA: "LEMMON" **

"_**Entre dos Amores"**_

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Días después en la Arena….**

- Creo que deberías de hacer a caso a la recomendación de los médicos es mas tu eres la mejor de la aldea, el viaje será muy largo y cansado- alego el pelirrojo.

- Si lo se, estoy conciente pero justamente porque soy medico, estoy segura que estaré bien- le sonrió dulcemente- pero gracias por preocuparte- agrego.

Al notar su sonrisa y agradeciendo su preocupación lo único que le causo fue un disimulado sonrojo, bufo, la llegada del Uchiha no le había caído nada bien, el tenia en mente intentar algo con ella pero en fin así son las cosas y la realidad hacia demasiada mella como para poder querer interponerse entre la felicidad de aquella maravillosa mujer y el hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada.

Sin querer se había quedado en silencio meditando todo eso, si le dolía un poco pero desde siempre supo que en realidad era imposible, debería estar feliz por ella y lo estaba, era solo que le causaba un poco de envidia, su solitario corazón clamaba por probar el néctar del amor.

Se dio la vuelta convencido- te vas porque el Uchiha te lo pide no es así-

- En parte pero… - fue su respuesta el la miro interrogante- yo también quiero volver a casa junto a mi familia- le sonrió agregando aquellas palabras pidiendo al cielo que su querido amigo entendiese, sabia que el empezaba a sentir un cariño especial por ella pero jamás fue su intención dañarle.

- Lo se- sonrió con melancolía, la verdad estaba feliz por ella, la extrañaría pero debía dejarla ir- espero que seas muy feliz y que el no vuelva a hacerte daño-

- Se que no lo hará- sonrió aun mas- muchas gracias por siempre ser tan bueno conmigo y con Aiko-chan- sin que el se lo esperase lo abrazo.

- Sa...Sakura- exclamo sorprendido en todo el tiempo en el que habían convivido nunca habían tenido mucho contacto físico por lo que se había puesto muy nervioso.

- Se que encontraras a la persona indicada que te amara como tu te lo mereces- y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

En ese momento se abrió de improviso la puerta dejando mostrar a una linda joven de cabellos cortos castaño claro y ojos del mismo color- Gaara-sama, Uchiha Sasuke busca a su es…- al ver la escena se sonrojo como un tomate- Gaa…Gaara-sama, yo….yo lo siento- hizo una inclinación tratando de encontrar la forma de disculparse, mientras el moreno de apellido Uchiha atrás suyo miraba hastiado y molesto aquella situación, los celos ardían en su interior pero se obligo así mismo a controlarse, confiaba en Sakura y sabia que después de esa despedida quizás nunca volviese a ver al pelirrojo líder de la arena.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba el pelinegro que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura deshizo el abrazo y se acerco a el, hasta que ella se coloco de puntillas y le beso la mejilla para luego agregar- estas celoso-

- Hmp no- respondió el Uchiha.

- Ah no!- se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente mirando juguetonamente al moreno- entonces porque….- hizo una pausa mientras su esposo no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de su boca parecía como hechizado- porque tienes el sharingan activado y miras a Gaara-san con ganas de matarlo- agrego mientras sonreía con gracia.

El Uchiha solo atino a decir- Hmp- mientras volvía el rostro a otro lado con un sonrojo imperceptible a la vista y disimuladamente desactivaba el sharingan ante la mirada divertida de su esposa.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo líder de la arena veía la ventana sonrojado aun por la situación en que lo habían encontrado y claro por haber sentido la cercanía de la pelirosa, la morena castaña aun le pedía disculpas tras el.

Se dio la vuelta para decirle que era suficiente con tanta disculpa pero al girar su vista y verla inclinada y volvía a alzar la mirada hacia el, quedo perdido en sus ojos avellanados, su cabello medio despeinado y corto, su faz resplandeciente por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y que traviesamente alcanzaba su cara y la forma tan fiel en la que trataba una y otra vez de seguir disculpándose por entrar tan repentinamente sin su permiso a la oficina, le pareció diferente no podía mirarla de otra manera mas que como la criatura mas dulce que en toda su aldea existía, recordaba como Temari su hermana le había comentado en son de broma como ella se había preocupado cuando años atrás el Akatsuki le capturo, como trato de poner el mejor empeño en encontrarle y como se alegro al verle que estaba sano y salvo y sonrió a veces la felicidad esta tan cerca de las manos que uno no logra verla hasta que el destino se encarga de abrirnos los ojos.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Mientras en Konoha….**

- Hinata-chan sabes- comento el sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, llegando a casa luego de un pesado día de trabajo.

- Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun- le saludo la morena de ojos grises y le miro esperando que el continuara- dime-pidió

- El idiota de Sasuke consiguió traer de vuelta a Sakura-chan y a Aiko-chan- manifestó sonriendo grandemente de lo que recientemente mediante un águila mensajera se habia enterado.

La señora Uzumaki le miro sonriente, pero de pronto un pequeño sonrojo pinto su bella faz- Naruto-kun- lo llamo

- Si- comento acercándose a su bella esposa.

- Te gane la apuesta, esta vez te toca invitarme a cenar ramen- sonrió mientras el la abrazaba.

- Si, lo se siempre me ganas Dattebayo-alego el rubio.

Ella se separo un poco de el para verlo a la cara- esta vez fue porque por lo visto conozco mas a Sakura que tu- le dio un golpecito en la nariz mientras sonreía.

- Ya! pero es que ustedes las chicas son extrañas- se rasco la cabeza-con Sakura-chan no sabes nunca como va a reaccionar-pensó desconcertado- me alegra saber que el dobe sabe como entenderse con ella- sonrió y luego miro a su esposa aun en sus brazos- por eso yo estoy feliz porque Hinata-chan es tan dulce conmigo, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida- y la beso.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Dos días** habían pasado desde que dejaron la aldea de la Arena y no habían avanzado casi nada y la verdad era que mucho no le preocupaba, lo bueno es que el día anterior habían pasado el desierto, a pesar de las circunstancias y la advertencia de que deberían quedarse el tiempo restante del embarazo de su esposa en la arena no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y mucho menos con el Kazekage cerca, tras haberlos visto dándose aquel desagradable abrazo por el cual casi se carga al dirigente de la arena, no podía ni siquiera oír el nombre del susodicho pelirrojo y lo quería lo mas lejos posible de su pelirosa.

Empezaba a sentir como todo volvía a la normalidad tenia a su Sakura con el, ella lo había perdonado que era lo que mas le importaba en el mundo, estaba con ella, tenia de vuelta a su familia, pero había algo que aun le tenia preocupado- volvió la vista a su esposa quien traía en brazos a su hija dormida, le miro con melancolía- y es que ella su pequeña pelinegra, la luz de sus ojos no le dirigía siquiera la mirada por mas que Sakura había hablado con ella, la pequeña se mantenía renuente a hablarle.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Cruzaban un frondoso bosque y estaba anocheciendo, levemente sintieron como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer caprichosas sobre ellos por lo cual decidieron hospedarse en una modesta hosteleria con la que acababan de encontrarse.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke pago las dos habitaciones que había rentado para pasar la noche mientras Sakura se encaminaba a una de ellas llevando a su hija de la mano.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

La pelirosa llego junto a su hija a la habitación en la cual la pequeña se quedaría, antes de abrir la puerta suspiro cansada-Aiko-chan…- pero antes de que pudiera argumentar una palabra mas, su hija le jalo de sus ropas pidiendo la palabra.

- Mami tengo sueño- pidió la pequeña mientras se restregaba los ojitos cansada.

- Bueno esta bien, pero tenemos una platica pendiente verdad, ya lo habíamos hablado- la cargo mientras abría la puerta, la pequeña se recostó sobre su mami intentando acomodarse en sus brazos- no quiero que trates a papi así- pidió la ojiverde a su bebe- el te quiere mucho y con tu actitud no haces mas que hacerle daño- explico tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la niña una vez mas, se separo un poco de ella mientras la recostaba en la cama y se dio cuenta que no tenia caso proseguir ya que la pequeña se encontraba completamente dormida.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Un momento después…**

El moreno de apellido Uchiha entro en la habitación donde su hermosa esposa debía estarle esperando y allí la vio sentada en la cama aguardando por el.

Y el la miro mas enamorado que nunca, ella era demasiado preciosa, no podía entender como siquiera había sobrevivido sin ella todo el tiempo que lo estuvo, la amaba demasiado, quería tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla, hacerle sentir lo que ella le hacia experimentar, pero también necesitaba hablar con ella muy seriamente sobre lo que estaba pasando con su hija.

- Sasuke-kun- lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el la miro fijamente mientras ella proseguía- que te pasa-

- Hablaste con Aiko- cuestiono serio.

- He tratado de hacerle entender que deje de ser tan obstinada pero parece que es peor que tu y yo juntos- sonrió con un deje de tristeza, ya que no le agradaba para nada ver a su adorado Sasuke mal por que Aiko aun no le perdonaba su equivocación.

- Si, lo entiendo- expreso el moreno con un deje de tristeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan mal, entendía lo mucho que debía estarle doliendo los desplantes de su hija, no quería verlo así, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, se sentía responsable por la actitud de su hija ya que, la niña no se hubiese enterado de nada si ella no hubiera cometido el error de no corroborar que la pequeña no estuviera cerca para comentarle su problema con Sasuke a Temari.

Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a el quien se mantenía de pie sin moverse y lo abrazo - discúlpame si yo no hubiese sido tan terca, ella no estaría así- le dijo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, el único culpable soy yo- respondió correspondiendo al abrazo apretándola contra el.

- Los dos nos equivocamos- se separo un poco de el- pero juntos vamos a solucionarlo- le sonrió y el la miro con dulzura mientras se inclinaba para poder besarla, con un tierno roce que en cada momento crecía de intensidad como el jubilo de sus corazones.

El la rodeo completamente con sus brazos mientras la hacia retroceder y la arrinconaba contra la pared, la seguía besando tan apasionadamente que a la pelirosa le costaba llevar el ritmo, con decisión e intención sus manos vagaron por el cuello y espalda del moreno, tejiendo caricias sabiendo perfectamente lo que a su joven esposo le gustaba y excitaba. Necesitaban estar juntos de nuevo, sus cuerpos se habían extrañado demasiado el tiempo que estuvieron separados como para poderse resistir, el hecho era que los dos deseaban tenerse con desesperación.

Lo que en un principio había comenzado con un beso tratando de sanar poco a poco las heridas se había convertido en un remolino torrencial el cual dirigía el sendero de sus emociones.

- Hum…Sasuke-kun- lo llamo mientras se perdía en sus besos.

- Ah!- pregunto el mientras sus manos se entretenian en sus pechos.

- Aun estas celoso por lo de Gaara- interrogo ella.

- No soporto que nadie te toque, ni siquiera que te vea de otra manera que no sea como mi esposa- contesto el moreno mientras besaba su cuello sin piedad proclamando propiedad- no si yo puedo evitarlo-

- Porque- pregunto juguetonamente ella mientras le iba sacando lentamente la camisa y aprovechaba para acariciarle.

- Porque tú "Eres mía"- recalco mientras la aprisionaba mas contra la pared haciéndole sentir su excitación.

Suspiro con un poco de decepción le encantaba que el le dijera esas palabras pero ella esperaba otra frase una que ciertamente se la había dicho no hacia mucho pero en fin estaban discutiendo, ella quería escucharla ahora en ese mismo instante, por otra parte el la sintió distante como si lo que el le había dicho no era lo que ella esperaba, se detuvo y levanto la mirada para estar frente a frente con su diosa pelirosa a quien amaba con todas las ansias y el corazón, su cara siempre fue un libro abierto para el y estaba seguro de saber que era lo que ella estaba esperando.

El moreno se acerco a su oído susurrando- sabes perfectamente lo que siento, quita esa cara que en este momento lo único que quiero es comerte- concluyo provocando un sonoro sonrojo en la pelirosa quien sorprendida por las palabras de su marido se había quedado ida.

Reacciono cuando sintió como el pelinegro había retomado lo que habían dejado por unos instantes.

- Y Aiko- pregunto mientras le sacaba la blusa despacio.

- Esta dormida en la habitación de al lado- suspiro la pelirosa quien le ayudaba a deshacerse de su ropa y se hacia cargo de la de el, lo acerco a su boca con necesidad.

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la lleno de besos como la flor delicada y hermosa que era ella para el.

Ella correspondió a sus besos, entregándole en cada roce su amor para que en todos los sentidos el supiera que ella lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

Sasuke la recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado mientras se colocaba sobre ella y la besaba con urgencia, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos atrayéndole hacia ella con cariño.

El deshizo el beso y decidió bajar a su cuello para probar de nuevo aquel blanco manjar que le fascinaba en demasía.

Toco sus pechos con deseo y locura, tratando de refrenar sus impulsos recordándose así mismo que su esposa estaba encinta y que debía llevar las cosas con cuidado.

Ella le llamaba desesperadamente cuando el tomo entre sus labios sus pechos y ella jalaba sus cabellos excitando de sobremanera a su joven marido.

Sasuke trazo un camino de besos de sus pechos a su vientre mientras se aventuraba en su intimidad seductoramente con sus dedos, desesperando aun más a la pelirosa que se deshacía entre sus brazos.

No sabia si era por la forma en que Sasuke la estaba tratando o por las hormonas que con el embarazo no la dejaban tranquila, o simplemente que había llegado el punto en el cual se sabia correspondida completamente en todos los sentidos pero sin que el moreno se lo esperase, lo halo hacia su boca con impaciencia y en un giro ella quedo sobre el y por un momento mientras se separaban por la falta de aire y sus miradas se cruzaban le susurro- Te Amo- y el sonrió con sinceridad, ella prosiguió a besarle el cuello, mientras frotaba sus pechos contra el de el, era hora de corresponderle lo que el le hacia sentir.

Beso su pecho, trazando círculos con su lengua que desesperaban al moreno que respiraba entrecortadamente, bajo por su vientre lentamente, estaba decidida, tenia en mente desarmar a Sasuke, pero antes de que ella llegase a su objetivo el pelinegro fue el que esta vez la halo hacia su boca con necesidad y le daba la vuelta para dejarla bajo el, tratando de no aplastarla se sostuvo con sus antebrazos.

- Te Amo- le susurro mientras entraba en ella con cuidado, robándole un suspiro, ella le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sonrojada justo como estaba el, mirándole con infinito amor, sus respiraciones se hacían mas y mas desesperadas.

Ella arqueo la espalda cuando el comenzó a embestir en su interior haciéndole navegar en el mar de la pasión una vez mas, enredo sus delgadas piernas en su cintura para sentirle mas adentro para sentirle parte de si misma para que el sintiera que era una solo.

El acometió mas fuerte correspondiendo sus sentimientos, se recostó un poco más sobre ella y la abrazo con dulzura.

Ella trenzo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke mientras el seguía hundiéndose en ella con mas necesidad y fuerza.

Ella lo acerco a su boca para besarle, se le estaba acabando el aire pero no importaba lo único que quería era probar sus labios, beber de ellos el calor y sabor de Sasuke, sentir su lengua debatiéndose junto a la suya.

Se aparto de su boca cuando sintió como poco a poco se quedaba sin respiración, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía , se arqueo contra el que la tomo de la cintura mientras la embestía con mas fuerza haciéndola llegar a la meta suprema, ella grito su nombre cuando el orgasmo lleno todos sus sentidos y el acometió un par de veces mas hasta alcanzar el éxtasis de igual forma.

Se recostó sobre su hombro aun respirando entrecortadamente, había sido fenomenal como siempre junto a ella, espero un momento antes de liberarla y luego se acostó boca arriba y ella se recostó sobre su pecho abrazándole.

Nada ni nadie iba a separarlos de nuevo, nunca más.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En la habitación contigua….**

La pequeña Aiko no podía dormir había fingido que dormía para que su mamá no le reclamase la actitud de indiferencia que mantenía aun con su padre, no permitía ni que el le tocase.

Era muy pequeña y aun no podía entender mucho pero de lo que estaba segura era que su papi había lastimado a su mami y eso era lo que ella no podía perdonarle.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiro pesadamente, se levanto y poniéndose las sandalias salio de su habitación a caminar, lo había aprendido de su mami, quien hacia lo mismo cuando no podía dormir.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En esa misma estancia** una pareja se encontraba discutiendo afuera

- Te dije que ya no te soporto- le espeto la pelirroja ajustándose los lentes.

- No tientes a mi paciencia Karin- paso una mano por su cabello intentando calmarse- esta bien que quieres-

- Quiero que te marches y me dejes tranquila- le grito con fuerza logrando captar la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí.

El peligris se quedo pensativo un instante pero luego sonrió con sorna- esta bien-hizo una pausa- haré lo que tu me pides- sonrió aun mas- pero recuerda que tu siempre volverás a mi- señalo su vientre- siempre- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Tsk! Maldito-gruño entre dientes mirando como el muy desgraciado de su marido se largaba con esa maldita sonrisa en la cara, era un maldito suplicio vivir con el, ni siquiera sabia porque aun seguía a su lado, pero sabia la respuesta y esa era que realmente le encantaba esa manera sado masoquista con la que mantenían su relación, en fin, se dio la vuelta cuando de pronto le pareció como caída del cielo ver pasar casi a su lado a aquella persona la cual seria su pequeña victima para poder sacarse aquel maldito malestar que sentía.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¿Que pasara?**

**¿Cuándo entenderá Aiko-chan que debe perdonar a su padre?**

**¿La reaparición de la pelirroja afectara en algo?**

**Me regalas un review onegai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como están espero que muy bien, a continuación presento el final de mi fic "Entre dos Amores" espero que sea de su agrado.**

**A veces es difícil darle fin a una historia mas cuando es una a la cual le haz tomado mucho cariño, pero cuando se llega el turno, ni modo hay que aceptarlo.**

**Capitulo dedicado a todas mis amigas que gustan de mi fic. **

"_**Entre dos Amores"**_

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la cría malcriada- espeto con toda la mala intención de fastidiar a la pequeña pelinegra que se le había cruzado en el camino accidentalmente.

La pequeña morena de ojos verdes volvió la vista hacia la persona que le había dicho aquello, para encontrarse con aquella mujer la cual la había molestado antes y había hecho sufrir mucho a su mami junto a su papi, trato de irse e ignorar a aquella mujer le hacia daño solo verla mas cuando en su inocente mente recordó como esa se le había colado a su papá.

Pero la pelirroja nada contenta ni conforme no iba permitir que la pequeña primogénita de su obsesión se marchase así como así, por culpa de la madre de esa mocosa, ella había perdido a quien creía para ella, el capricho le había quedado corto y de alguna manera se iba a vengar.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Se reincorporo sorprendiendo al moreno, pero inmediatamente el la tomo para que no se separarse de el.

Ella sonrió- Sasuke-kun, no seas así- bromeo- quiero saber si Aiko-chan esta bien- alego mientras se sentaba con cuidado por el embarazo, Sasuke la había soltado hacia un instante.

El volteo la cara hacia su costado, sin intenciones de dejar la cama, Sakura se sorprendió mientras se cambiaba, comprendía que el estuviera así, haría lo que fuera para que su hija lo perdonara.

Se acerco a su marido y le tomo de la carita, el la miro asombrado, ella le sonrió y le dijo- que estas esperando vamos- le animo y el en respuesta la halo hacia el para abrazarla.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

- Me puede soltar- argumento cortante la pequeña pelinegra a su captora.

- Primero me vas a oír niñata- objeto la pelirroja.

La pequeña Uchiha empezó a forcejear, le daba asco que aquella persona le pusiera una mano encima – suélteme, déjeme- expresa con desesperación, mas la mujer de gafas no hacia ningún amago de soltarle.

- Sabes, te acuerdas que te dije una vez que yo seria tu nueva mami- sonrió ganandose una mirada de profundo rencor de la ojiverde- pues ahora no solo seré tu nueva madre si no que también te daré un hermanito- toco intencionalmente su vientre abultado.

Y la pequeña solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al observarla y escuchar decir aquellas palabras que dolían tanto, no infería mucho pero no sabía porque creía entender lo que aquella mujer decía.

Se soltó bruscamente con los ojos dilatados y con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas- eso es mentira…..mi papi…no….el- ahogo un sollozo mientras sus hombros temblaban con dolor.

La mujer de ojos rojos y de cabellera del mismo color sonrió mas ampliamente- si lo es- recalco mientras sobaba su vientre.

- No- grito la niña corriendo hasta perderse en el profundo y peligroso bosque que estaba enfrente.

La pelirroja se quedo observando el camino hacia donde se había perdido, esperando poder ver sufrir a la madre de aquella cría con ansias.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

La pelirosa y el moreno había ido a buscar a su pequeña hija y al no encontrarla en la habitación se preocuparon mucho, Sakura estaba desesperada porque no sabia que sucedía y Sasuke se disponía a ir en su búsqueda cuando un grito lejano llego a sus oídos.

- Aiko-chan- el corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza por el miedo de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido mientras ella y Sasuke había estando ocupándose de si mismos.

- Sakura vamos- ordeno el moreno tomando a su esposa de la mano, encaminandose rápidamente hacia la salida de la hosteleria,

Nada mas cruzar la puerta se encontraron a una persona no grata y desagradablemente conocida.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Estaba por marcharse cuando vio a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo junto al hombre con el que deseaba estar.

- Vaya pero que ameno encuentro- espeto con ironía la pelirroja.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura le miraron con profunda desaprobación y desprecio.

- Que le hiciste a Aiko- declaro la pelirosa muy segura de que aquella mujer le había hecho daño a su hija.

- Yo que le voy a hacer- dijo la otra con burla.

El moreno hastiado tomo del cuello de la blusa a aquella mujer de gafas y muy molesto interrogo- donde esta mi hija-

La mujer de ojos rojos aprovechando la cercanía de aquel muchacho, trato de agarrarle de alguna forma pero al instante el Uchiha la soltó- hay Sasuke no seas así- hablo, al percibir que el no le haría ningún caso le dijo- se fue hacia allá- señalo el camino- esta tan loca y paranoica como tu mujer- alego con desprecio, pero se callo al sentir como el la tomaba del cuello bruscamente impidiéndole respirar.

La pelirroja tosió, Sakura quien no se había fijado detalladamente en la mujer de gafas al notar algo, se dirigió a su esposo pidiéndole- suéltala Sasuke-kun, ella esta…- no acabo las palabras cuando el moreno la soltó descortésmente.

El también se había fijado y la verdad no le importaba esa mujer les había hecho daño y casi logra desintegrar a su familia con sus mentiras, antes no le había hecho nada ya que por suerte para ella, el peligris había ido por ella, pero esta vez no, quería hacer que esta le pidiera perdón a su esposa y si no fuese por las palabras de la pelirosa, el no sabia de lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer.

Se marcho en busca de su hija internándose en el bosque esperando que ella no se hubiese perdido por los senderos, no sin antes dirigirse a su mujer- Sakura, espérame aquí, es muy peligroso que vengas- admitió tras desaparecer por la oscura arboleda.

Cuando Sasuke se marcho, la pelirroja sonrió socarronamente, aun le costaba respirar pero no veía mejor momento que meterse con aquella maldita mujer.

La observo despectivamente de arriba abajo notando que la pelirosa estaba en el mismo estado que ella, pero de más tiempo.

- Vaya parece que estamos en las mismas no- alego con desprecio- quien diría que del mismo hombre- agrego

La chica de ojos verdes no contesto.

- Parece ser que yo lo concebí después, claro nada mas te recuerdo que Sasuke fue mió mucho antes de lo que te enterases y te aseguro que lo disfruto mas conmigo, ni si quiera se porque te trajo de nuevo- sus palabras expandían veneno en cada silaba.

Al notar que la pelirosa no pensaba decirle nada dijo- no te parece raro que nos encontremos en la misma posada, seguro Sasuke quería tener juntas a sus dos fami…- no acabo lo que iba a decir, debido a la estruendosa cachetada que la ojiverde le había dado de improvisto.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra querer hacerme creer que el hijo que estas esperando es de Sasuke, porque no te va a salir el cuentito- objeto- tu no vas a engañarme me entendiste, que te quede claro Karin, Sasuke es mió entiéndelo de una buena vez, no te vasta con haber intentado destruir a mi familia una vez, no te rebajes así, porque quedas muy mal- expuso mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía lejos de ella para esperar a su marido y a su hija y aunque la otra no lo notase estaba demasiado angustiada para seguir allí simplemente de pie.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Se acerco con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios- Karin- la llamo, ella no se volteo sabia quien era y le maldecía por dentro porque aun no se había marchado, el al no encontrar respuesta prosiguió- que te duele mas- pico, ella volvió la vista enojada- darte cuenta de la realidad o que la mujer de Sasuke no te haya creído ni dejado hablar y destilar todo tu veneno- cuestiono mientras se marchaba.

Dejando furiosa a aquella mujer de rojiza cabellera, quien se quito las gafas estrellándolas contra el suelo.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

- Kami que la encuentre rápido, que no les pase nada- pedía la joven pelirosa desesperada por la tardanza de su marido en encontrar a su hija.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Corría a lo que sus piernitas le daban, de pronto, uno de sus pies se atasco con una raíz de un árbol cayendo violentamente contra el suelo, tras la caída lloro aun mas fuerte por el dolor, quiso sacar su piecito y no podía.

- Mami, mamita- lloraba con dolor.

De pronto un sonido estruendoso y aterrador se escucho a su espalda, dirigió la mirada con terror para encontrarse con unos ojos profundos y rabiosos que se acercaban a ella con rapidez.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

La buscaba por todos lados, había creado unos bunshin para hacerle más fácil el rastreo. De pronto escucho un grito y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Gritaba a todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, lloraba angustiantemente mientras aquel animal tan monstruoso se acercaba a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en lo peor.

Pero el momento no llego, escucho un sonoro golpe que la hizo abrir de repente sus luceros esmeraldas.

- Papi- grito al ver como aquel animal casi mordía a su padre pero el como todo buen ninja que era le mato de un solo golpe pero eso si no pudo evitar que este lo rasguñara antes.

- Papi…papito- gritaba la niña con angustia mientras se ahogaba en llanto.

El moreno se acerco a su hija, libero su agarre y cuando lo hizo ella se el abalanzo encima abrazándole desesperadamente, el pelinegro sonrió- estas bien- pregunto.

La chica enterrada en su pecho solo sollozaba insensantemente- Papito…papito-

Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza y se puso de pie tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

Aiko se quedo dormida en sus brazos y el solo la tomo con mas cariño, algo le hacia saber que por fin su pequeña pelinegra ojiverde le había perdonado.

Al llegar a la posada, la pelirosa se acerco de prisa para encontrarse con sus dos tesoros y les abrazo.

- Que paso- pregunto angustiada al ver la ropa del moreno rasgada.

- Hmp! Nada grave- le sonrió simplemente mientras le daba a la pequeña para que ella la cargara- se quedo dormida- anuncio a su esposa aunque fuese obvio.

Sakura en respuesta le sonrió y se acerco hacia el para que el pudiese abrazarlas a ambas mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

- Creí que estarías molesta por lo que te dijera "esa" mujer- espeto queriéndose referir a la pelirroja.

Sakura sonrió sorprendiendo a su marido- nunca mas voy a creer en nada de lo que Karin diga o haga porque- hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de puntitas con su hija en brazos y depositaba un beso en los labios del moreno- se que tu me amas como yo te amo- admitió mientras se sonrojaba por la mirada que el le estaba enviando.

De pronto el sonrió con ironía- te dije una vez que no me rendiría hasta que tu dijeras que me amas como antes- susurro de manera provocativa.

- Pero te lo he dicho antes, porque lo recuerdas hasta ahora-menciono mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

- Porque antes estabas llorando y yo no lo creí- su mirada se volvió taciturna- y la otra vez estábamos en….- sonrió.

La pelirosa quien terminaba de cambiar a su hija y la arropaba se dio la vuelta sonriendo, poniéndose de pie y trenzando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido- y ahora- pregunto.

- Ahora lo escucho en mis 5 sentidos- bromeo cosa rara en el, Sakura lo miro descolocada un momento pero luego se acerco a su boca y lo beso con ternura entendiendo lo que el le quería decir, que ahora si se encontraba escuchándolo realmente, no cuando estuviese enojado como antes ni ocupado pensando en como complacerla en la cama.

El correspondió al beso con pasión, la apretó contra el, con cuidado, deshizo el beso y susurro en su oído- Ah! Sakura te parece si volvemos a nuestra habitación- de manera sensual provocando un sonoro sonrojo en su esposa, quien se separo de el, le sonrió y asintió.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

A la mañana siguiente partieron de nuevo hacia la aldea que los había visto nacer, con la diferencia que ahora Aiko llevaba de la mano a su padre, Sakura sonreía ampliamente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y era maravilloso.

recordó como momentos antes de partir un peligris que había sido subordinado anteriormente de su esposo, había aparecido junto a la pelirroja que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado y prácticamente le había obligado a que les pidiera perdón por todo el daño que había hecho.

No es que estuviera contenta con ello ya que ridiculizar y humillar a la gente nunca había sido de su devoción y sabia lo humillante que debió ser para aquella muchacha extraña lo que había hecho, pero ahora al menos podía respirar mucho mejor sabiendo esta vez que ella nunca mas aparecería para fastidiarles la vida como también estaba hecho y aclarado que ella nunca había tenido nada con el moreno de apellido Uchiha.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

Abrió sus ojos resplandecientes mas que nunca, era muy feliz mas de lo que siempre había soñado, al regresar a konoha todos les habían recibido con cariño, ahora podía estar con su familia y amigos para siempre.

Y que mejor dicha que luego de unos meses maravillosos a lado de su marido e hija recibirían con tanta alegría al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha Haruno.

Había sido un hermoso varoncito aun no lo había visto tras el parto pero se moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos como también deseaba con todas las ansias ver la cara de Sasuke cuando le hubiesen dicho que era un niño. Pero seguramente el ya lo sabría.

Sus bellos recuerdos y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, tras ellos la visita de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

- Mami….Mami- dijo sonriente la pelinegra ojiverde, corriendo hacia su madre acostada en la camilla del hospital.

- Hola bebe- saludo a su hija con un beso en la frente mientras esta le abrazaba.

- Sakura- la llamo una vos ronca, volvió la vista para encontrarse con su marido pero lo que vio la conmovió demasiado.

Sasuke apareció con lo que parecía ser un pequeño bultito en los brazos, se acerco a su bellísima esposa y se sentó en la camilla al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su hija y lo puso entre sus brazos.

- Sanosuke quiere ver a su mami- admitió mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa.

- Sanosuke, ya escogiste su nombre- pregunto mientras apartaba la mantita para ver a su pequeño.

- Mami, mi hermanito se parece a mi- expreso la pequeña Aiko.

- Ah! Si pues vamos a ver- dijo terminando de desarropar al pequeño bebe y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que su hija tenia muchísima razón, su bebe poseía el mismo color oscuro de cabello de Sasuke, solo habría que ver luego si poseía sus ojos o había heredado los del moreno.

Una lagrima de felicidad, recorrió su mejilla- parece que nunca se parecerán a mi no crees, Sasuke-kun- bromeo.

El le beso la mejilla- Te equivocas Sakura, ellos se parecen mas a ti de lo que crees- admitió observando a su pequeña Aiko y ahora a su pequeño Sanosuke- son maravillosos como tu- agrego antes de depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

**2 años después…**

Se celebraba con alegría el cumpleaños de Sanosuke Uchiha Haruno, los pocos invitados que constaban de las personas mas allegadas a la familia se encontraban por el jardín de la famosa residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke, observaba a Sakura y Sanosuke, este último se encontraba muy contento en los brazos de su madre, parecía ser su lugar favorito en el mundo, igual que el suyo pensó el moreno.

De pronto 2 personas se acercaron a hacia la familia Uchiha Haruno.

- Pero que grande esta ya Sanosuke-chan- alego el sexto Hokage, mientras le apretaba una mejilla con cariño, el pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes frunció el seño y aparto la mano de aquel hombre con molestia, no le agradaba ni que le adjuntaran el chan a su nombre ni que le hicieran ese tipo de cariños- Ja! Se nota que es igual que tu Teme-admitió el rubio.

- Que esperabas dobe- dijo simplemente el moreno, con una nota mental "bien hecho hijo" se decía mientras lo tomaba en brazos para que su esposa descansara.

- Que bonita fiesta Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun- admitió la esposa del gran Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

- Gracias y de verdad agradezco que hayan podido venir Hinata-chan, Naruto o mejor dicho- hizo una reverencia- Hokage-sama.

- Sakura-chan- reclamo el rubio sabiendo que no le gustaba que su mejor amiga bromease de aquella manera.

- Por cierto, cuanto tiempo te falta- pregunto la pelirosa cambiando de tema, a su amiga Hinata, que estaba por dar a luz.

- Tsunade-sama a dicho que la semana que viene- dijo sonrojándose de sobre manera.

- Pues felicidades- expreso la ojiverde, a sus amigos de igual manera lo hizo su esposo.

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones estaban cuando una pareja en particular se acerco a ellos.

- Sakura- saludo una rubia de coleta con una pequeña bebe rubia de ojos negros en sus brazos, y al lado su marido Sai.

Habían vuelto a la aldea 1 año atrás y estaban más que contentos

-Ino, como estas- saludo de igual forma- pero mira que grande esta Hoshi- expreso haciéndole un cariño a la pequeña hija de su amiga.

- Feita- hablo el moreno de las sonrisas.

- Sai como estas- saludo con naturalidad, desde hacia mucho el chico la veía como una amiga, al fin había entendido.

Sasuke los observaba de reojo, no es que desconfiase de su esposa, eso jamás, pero aun le parecía incomoda la familiaridad con la que aun se trataban.

- Oí, por cierto donde esta Kiyoshi- interrogo el rubio de ojos azules.

- Naruto-kun, tienes razón, Minako-chan esta por allá- señalo a su hija a unos metros de ella.

- Shido-kun se perdió también desde que llegamos- admitió Ino mientras Sai asentía.

- A Aiko-chan, tampoco la veo desde hace rato- sonrió la pelirosa, Sasuke bufo molesto, le entrego a Sanosuke mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa.

Ninguno de los presentes exceptuando la ojiverde sabía porque el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha había actuado de esa manera.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

- Con Kiyoshi-kun o con Shido-kun- meditaba una linda pelinegra de ojos verdes de aproximadamente 8 años de edad.

- Aiko-chan ya te decidiste- insistía un rubio de ojos grises mayor que la pequeña Uchiha.

- Deja de molestarla dobe- argumento un pelinegro de ojos azules de edad semejante a la de Aiko.

-Tu no te metes Shido-Teme- espeto molesto el rubio.

- Yo digo lo que quiera Kiyoshi-Baka- le respondió.

- Que dijiste- alego el rubio mas enojado y el pelinegro le iba a contestar pero la vos de la pelinegra les hizo volver su atención a ella.

- Ya se- objeto con una sonrisa-como me gustan los dos, me quedo con- hizo una pausa- los dos-concluyo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pero Aiko-chan, con los dos...dattebayo- cuestiono el rubio.

- Ya la oíste dobe, así que cállate- se acerco a la pelinegra ojiverde y le tomo de la mano- Aiko-chan yo te…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña Uchiha se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un muy pero muy enojado Sasuke Uchiha con el sharingan activado, había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación y estaba ardiendo en furia, no dejaría que ni el hijo del bastardo que le quiso quitar a Sakura se acercara a su hija y mucho menos el hijo del Usuratonkachi.

- Papá- susurro con sorpresa la pequeña Aiko.

- Largo- gruño el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha a los dos intrusos que trataban de cortejar a su pequeña, al instante ambos salieron por la puerta con temor a que el señor Uchiha les hiciera algo por estar con su hija, ya que conocían el humor que el poseía si algún chico se acercaba a Aiko. Además que no era la primera vez que los cachaba junto a la pelinegra ojiverde.

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar Aiko Akari Uchiha Haruno- hablo serio cerrando de manera nada delicada la puerta.

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

- Creo que fuiste un poco duro con Aiko-chan, Sasuke-kun, que le gusten los niños es normal- expreso la pelirosa- a mi me gustabas desde antes de esa edad- admitió.

- Si- interrogo el mientras le abrazaba por la espalda- pero sabes no me agrada que se le acerquen esos ni cualquier chico, no si yo puedo evitarlo-bufo molesto recordando lo que había escuchado.

- Sasuke-kun, llegara el día en que no puedas con lo inevitable- alego y el solo espeto su típico "hmp" haciéndose el loco sobre eso.

- Sabes, de que tengo antojo hoy- susurro el pelinegro en su oído cambiando de tema.

- De que- pregunto curiosa.

- De ti- admitió mientras le hacia girar para quedar frente a frente.

- Si- musito la pelirosa.

- Si, te amo- le respondió el moreno.

- Y yo te amo a ti Sasuke-kun- musito antes de que el Uchiha tomara sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Quiero otro pequeño, un Uchiha de cabello rosa, puede que esta vez- anuncio el pelinegro entre el beso- que te parece si esta noche-

- Sasuke-kun- lo llamo la ojiverde deshaciendo el beso.

El coloco su frente sobre la de ella- se que Sanosuke aun esta muy chico pero...- ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara.

- Sasuke, es que hay algo que tu no sabes- alego sonrojada.

- Que- cuestiono el mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo que al ella le dieran una ganas insoportables de besarlo pero le tenia que decir eso importante que le habían comunicado hoy

- Sasuke-kun es que ayer me hice una prueba y hoy en la fiesta Tsunade-sama me dijo que- hizo una pausa, respiro hondo, Sasuke solo alzo una ceja esperando- es que estoy embarazada de nuevo-admitió.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la noticia, alzo a la pelirosa mientras ella rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Ambos sonreían.

- Te amo- susurro de nuevo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la cama con su esposa en brazos.

- Y yo a ti- le repitió ella, que lo miraba embobada, estaba locamente enamorada de el.

El la recostó con cariño en su lecho esperando poder hacer esa noche y las que faltaban y cada día de su vida feliz a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y de la que estaba seguro que solo le amaba a el.

_**Hace mucho que lo entendí, antes creía que lo que sentía por Sai era algo mas que atracción y luego cuando volví a enamorarme de Sasuke, que estaba atrapada entre dos amores, pero ahora que puedo verle claramente me di cuenta que no es cierto, siempre estuve entre dos amores si es verdad pero no como creía, mi amor infantil por Sasuke y luego mi amor como mujer por el, era lo que siempre me mantuvo indecisa en realidad además interferir en declararle lo que sentía por el, pero tras aquellos acontecimientos que me hicieron sentir que lo perdía concluí que mi amor siempre le perteneció a el solo a el mi único amor.**_

"_**Porque estuvo entre dos amores pero al final se concentro en uno solo, mucho mas grande de lo que hubiese imaginado"**_

**-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------**

_**Fin.**_

**Muchas gracias por haber leído mi humilde fic. Espero que el final haya estado a la altura o al menos congruente y asimilable.**

_**Reviews!**_


End file.
